Masked Emotions
by Stars for Tears
Summary: Yugi,Ryou,and Malik are three teens that have their own problems. What happens when through a friend they meet popular guys. Will they be together or will the pressure of being popular ruin a new found love. YYY RB MM little SJ Completed!
1. Prologue Alone

1Hey...this story was booted off so I made slight changes and am reposting it...and i forgot to put it up with this story

To everyone who reviewed before...Thnx

DarkMagician Girl/ Hikaru

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only

Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover

Akira of the twilight

Hikari's-dark-side-08

...and

Anime crazed

If there are more that I missed I'm sorry, anyways here's the story...

Disclaimer-Do you all honestly think I own this...

Warnings-Yaoi, Angst, stuff homophobics won't like...

Masked Emotions

Prologue…Alone

A boy with blond bangs black hair that was outlined in crimson was running down an empty street. Though the boy looked to be about twelve he was actually fifteen. 'Oh gods please just let me make it home' he thought while running. He suddenly tripped and allowing whoever he was running from to catch up.

"Well what do we have here" one of the people said.

"Ushio please" the boy known as Yugi said.

"Why little boys like you shouldn't be out so late," Ushio said sarcastically.

"P…please I…have…t…to get h...home" the frightened boy stuttered.

"Well your gay ass is going to have to wait now isn't it" Shishio his friend said. Yugi knew there was nothing else he could do so he quickly got up and ran again. He was walking home from his friend's house and accidentally bumped into Ushio's girlfriend Anzu. Lets just say he wasn't happy about it. 'Great out of all people I have to run into'. Yugi runs around another corner. 'One more block, one more block' he chanted to himself trying not to think of the people behind him. Fortunately when they started chasing him he was right near his home. The game shop where he lived finally appeared before him. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him locking it as fast as possible. Panting he let out one more breath before walking into the home part of the game shop.

"Grandpa" he called out hesitantly since there were no lights on. He made his way into the kitchen and sighed when he noticed the note on the table.

"I wonder how long this time" he mused aloud. He went over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and picked up the note.

_Yugi,_

_I'm sorry to say that I will be gone for about one and a half months along with Mr. Bakura. Very interesting artifacts were found and our assistance is needed. You're aloud at the Bakura or Ishtar residence if anything comes up. Isis will come and check up on you every now and then. Money is on the table for while I'm gone. _

_See you soon,_

_Love, Grandpa_

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath then turned off the lights heading upstairs. His room was painted midnight blue and it consisted of a bed and bureau. His sheets were the same color as his walls. He stood there for a minute taking another deep breath then quickly changed into nightclothes. He lied down on his bed taking joy in the warmth. He opened his eyes letting one last sigh out. All he ever wanted was for someone to notice him. I mean yeah he had friends and his grandpa but he always felt like something was missing. A single teardrop fell from his eye dampening the pillow beneath. _Alone._ That's what he always felt, that he was alone. He hated being alone.

Well there it is for you...the prologue...oh and I want to give a better genre for my story...it will be ROMANCE/ANGST/HUMOR/GENERAL ...there I didn't have enough space before...oh and my updates SHOULD be weekly...

Malik-She'd a crazed lunatic don't listen to her...

Me-SHUTUP

...R&R...


	2. Chapter1 Copies

1HI everyone I'm back… this is where Ryou and Malik are introduced. And I just wanted everyone to know that it goes like this.

Y.Malik Marik

Malik Malik

Y.Bakura Bakura

Bakura Ryou

That way there's no confusion right

Yami- I can't believe you didn't put me in it before

Me- maybe I will today

Melody-Your finally out of the closet

Yami- just because I need to protect yugi from you

Yugi- actually Melody is nice to me (smiles that kawai smile and fan girls faint)

Yami- no not you don't let them take you from me

All of us- Shut up

Yami- fine (Bakura walks in with Ryou)

Bakura- (looks at around then talks to Melody) you like the Pharaoh

Melody- No

Bakura- you fine with me then

Yami- you're all against me

Yugi- I'm not

Yami- thanks

Ryou- How long will this one be

Me- I'm not sure but like I said longer than the other one… So you want to do the disclaimer

Ryou- yeah Maria does not own yugioh otherwise Anzu would be bashed into the ground.

Me-thanks………Oh and speaking of her Anzu lovers stay away ANZU BASHING

Masked Emotions

Chapter 1…Copies

Yugi got up the next morning to put it simply feeling like shit. He went and put on his school uniform. It was a white t-shirt with a white sweater over it and blue pants. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes for later then went downstairs. He grabbed something to eat and went outside starting to walk to school. He walked half a block when he bumped into someone. It was a boy with sandy blonde hair that went to his shoulders and tan skin. He had amethyst colored eyes. Yugi picked himself off the ground and laughed a little.

"Hey Malik, Isis yell at you again" Yugi said giggling while looking at one of his best friends.

"Let's just say Isis is at her 'time of the month' and it ain't pretty," he said grinning.

"I ran into Ushio last night" Yugi said watching Malik's face turn dark.

"Did he get you?" He asked angrily

"No I made it into the shop before he got to me but I don't think he'll be happy because I got away" Yugi said fearfully.

"Yugi I won't let that asshole hurt you or Ryou" Malik said.

"I know it's just that even you get ganged up on," Yugi said. Malik sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll think of something," he said and they both made it to the school. Standing by the gates was another boy with snowy white hair that was shoulder length and light brown eyes. He was extremely pale. Both returned is smile walking up to him.

"Hi Yugi, Malik, are you ready for the test today" Ryou asked the smile never leaving his face in his British accent. Yugi nodded and Malik groaned.

"I didn't even know we had a test today, great, Miss Rinsha is going to give me detention for not having my notes" Malik whined.

"Malik when is there a day you do have your notes" Yugi asked smiling.

"Good point"

"Are you ready for the concert tomorrow, Ryou" Yugi asked. As they started walking inside. This time it was Ryou's turn to groan.

"Yeah but everybody always thinks I'm a girl it's really not fair" he said sulking.

"Yeah but think of all those hot guys you'll attract" Malik teased watching Ryou blush.

"Malik" he said and Yugi laughed.

"C'mon before people come" Yugi said.

"Alright" Malik said and they went to their homeroom. They're all juniors and go to Domino High.

They walked in and were thankful they were the first ones their. They always went to class early because they didn't want to get picked on by Ushio and his gang. They sat down with Yugi in the middle and Ryou by the window with Malik on the other side of Yugi. A few minutes later the bell rang and the teacher walked in with a bunch of students following her. After everyone was seated she took attendance. After she was done the lesson started.

"Okay class today where going to be having a test and if you do not have your notes for chapter three Please come up" Miss Rinsha stated smirking when half the class got up. Though Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were the top in their classes he still always forgot his notes for tests. After the teacher handed out the tests the door burst open. A boy with blond hair and brown eyes came in smirking. His name was Jounouchi (sp?) Katsuya. He was the only person in the 10th grade that hung out with the most popular seniors. He nodded to the teacher and she smiled as he went to the seat in front of Yugi. He turned around and smiled at his only friends in the 10th grade. An hour later the class was over and the four went into the hall.

"Hey Yug, Ryou, Malik" he said smiling as they headed to their next class.

"Hi Jou" Yugi said in a hyper voice.

"Yeah um..." Jou said grinning sheepishly, "Do you think one of you could tutor me in math" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure one of us has time," Ryou said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks well I'm off to see the guys…um…Just come by my table at lunch and tell me" he said and walked off.

"It's a pity that he hangs out with those popular people" Malik said, "I heard they're stuck up." All of the sudden Ryou shuddered.

"What's wrong Ryou" Yugi asked.

"Doesn't Ushio sit at that table?" He said quietly.

"Well I'm sure Jou wouldn't let him touch us and he wouldn't do anything at school" Yugi said unsure of himself.

"Yeah Yugi's right we'll be fine I mean I can beat him up any day without his stupid little gang following him everywhere.

"But guys Jou goes to lunch when the seniors do" Ryou said.

"It doesn't matter where ahead in Mister Simon's class anyways." Malik said.

"Alright" Ryou said still a little unsure about skipping a class.

"Yeah it'll be fine" Yugi said smiling.

"Ok here we go" Yugi said drawing in a breath and then entering the cafeteria.

"Now where's Jou"

"Right they're where all the other assholes are" Malik said. They turned and looked over there.

"Great" Ryou muttered praying that nothing would happen. The most popular seniors were all sitting a table in the middle of the cafeteria. All of the sudden the three boys gasped. Their sitting beside Jou and Seto Kaiba the multi-billionaire was three guys who looked just like them. The one that was Ryou's copy looked up at them. They looked exactly the same except his eyes were a darker brown .Him and Ryou stared at each other for a second then nudged the other two look a likes. While the three of them walked to the table they were amazed to see that they looked just like them except for a few details. Yugi's copy was a little taller had crimson eyes and blonde streaks in his hair. Malik's copy was the same except that his hair spiked out everywhere. They finally got to the table and Yugi gulped seeing Ushio glare at him then smirk.

Bakura felt like someone was looking at him and looked up. He resisted the urge to gasp looking at an exact copy of himself. He nudged Yami and Marik so they could see the copies of themselves. Yami did nothing to hide his gasp drawing the rest of the table's attention. Jou smiled as they got near the table.

"Hey guys," he said, "This is Yami, Marik, Bakura and Seto," he said pointing at the ones that the names belonged to. The guys nodded their heads as their names were called.

"So…um what time did you want us to come over," Malik asked in a bored voice.

"You're all coming" Jou asked

"Yeah because where spending the night at Yugi's" Ryou said softly. Bakura almost gasped at how beautiful his voice was. Yugi finally noticed he was looking down and looked up. 'Wow' he thought staring at Yami. Malik turned his head and noticed Anzu glaring at them.

"Do you got a problem Bitch?" he said glaring back.

"No how about you fag," she said emphasizing the word fag. Yami, Marik, and Bakura all kinda looked away.

"No you didn't you fucking slut you have no right to fucking judge people like that" he half said half yelled surprising everybody with his outburst.

"Yes Anzu why don't you leave" Yami said quietly. Anzu looked away and blushed.

"You can't just fucking kick her out" Ushio said standing up.

"We can and you can join her," Bakura said standing up with Marik.

"Or do we have to escort you" Marik said with a smirk. Ushio took the hint and walked away with Anzu.

"Thanks" Yugi said with a smile and Marik and Bakura just nodded while Yami said a quick 'welcome'.

"She was a slut anyways" Marik staid.

"Yeah I mean she's been out with almost every guy in the whole school little whore" Bakura said laughing with Marik.

" Anyways I'm having the guys over tonight…" Jou trailed off.

"It's ok puppy they can just come to my house and you can study there while we hang in a different room," Seto said with a smirk.

"I'm not a dog," Jou practically screamed making people that were nearby run away. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik just laughed.

"Um…are you sure you want us to go to your house" Ryou asked timidly.

"Well I guess if you're friends with Jou you can't be that bad" Bakura said

"I don't think anyone is worse than the mutt we hang out with' Seto said.

"Ok…but we don't know where you live," Yugi said.

"I'll have a limo waiting for you after school" Seto said calmly.

"Thanks" Yugi said and then noticed the time.

"We have to get to class or Mister Simon will kill us," Malik stated before he said anything. Yugi glared and he just smiled.

"Ok thanks guys" Jou said and they nodded then walked off ignoring everybody's whispers.

"They're interesting how come you never told us," Marik said watching them leave the cafeteria.

"Dunno just musta slipped my mind ya know" Jou said.

"Only you puppy" Seto said making the table laugh.

Me- YAY my first chapter is done

Bakura- why couldn't I kill Anzu

Melody- yeah why couldn't he (both glare at me)

Me- Um…because I'm still going to use her

Melody- fine but she better get hurt

Me- Oh she will (rubs hands together with evil look on face)

Melody- I sometimes wonder who's the evil side (everybody nods n agreement)

Ryou- what do we do while your gone

Me-Um…(room appears with couch t.v. and pizza inside) go in there.

Yugi-YAY (runs off inside with Ryou, Bakura and Yami)

Me-Ok well the next one should be up sometime next week hopefully.

……………….RR please …………………….


	3. Chapter2 Flirting

1Hi this is the second chappy to my story and I hope you like it. I also wanted to say that I wrote a songfic called Everytime and discovered after I got some earned criticism that it sucked. But it was my first try but I do warn you that if you come across it don't read it. Anyways…

Marik- Shut up no one cares about that story they care about this sexy egyptian

Me- where'd you come from

Marik - how the hell am I suppose to know this is your story

Me- um…yeah

Yami- you better not try anything Marik

Malik- he won't he'll be too busy (winks at Marik and walks off to Yami's hiding closet)

Marik- I agree with him Pharaoh (follows and shuts door behind them)

Yami- O.O

Yugi- how come you never do that to me (glares at yami)

Melody- because he's a dumb ass

Bakura- I agree

Yami- oh great everyone is picking on me again (goes to hide in closet but door is locked) where do I go

Melody- you can run but you can't hide

Yami- better start running then (runs off into nothing)

Ryou- Yami has a point he does get picked on

Me- yeah (not really caring looking at Ryou)

Melody- whatever

Me- o.k. Malik and Marik come out and do the disclaimer NOW (both come out of closet)

Malik- Maria does not own yugioh because if she did the world would be seeing a lot more of me on t.v.

Me- thank you (Malik bows) anyways on with this chapter of

Masked Emotions

Chapter2…Flirting

The three boys waited outside of the school at the front gates when Ryou asked a question.

"You don't think they figured it out do you" Ryou asked. The other two stared at him quizzically.

"What do you mean" Malik asked and Yugi nodded.

"You know about what Anzu said at the table" he answered and then Yugi's eyes brightened then dulled.

"They could it depends how stupid they are you can never be sure with them but I think it's a large possibility" Yugi answered.

"Why do you care" Malik said"They're all stuck up jerks."

"What about Jou" Yugi reminded him.

"Okay maybe not all of them" he said sighing.

"Yeah but I don't need any more bullies to add to the list" Ryou said.

"Yeah" Yugi agreed.

"Don't you think it's strange they look like us" Malik said changing the subject.

"Yeah it would be like dating yourself" Ryou said thoughtfully.

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with it" Yugi teased and Malik smirked when Ryou blushed. Right then a huge black limo pulled up.

"Wow" Yugi said in awe.

"Well don't just stand there gawking" Malik said. (Wow O.O big word for Malik) Ryou laughed lightly then got in with Yugi following. (I'm not going to explain the inside it's just really big with a fridge and stuff). They arrived at Kaiba's mansion within minutes. This time all of them stood there staring and didn't notice Jou walking down the long driveway. They were still looking at it when he finally made it over there.

"Hey guys" he said with a smirk"thanks for coming."

"Yeah no problem" Yugi said snapping out of his trance.

"Let's go" Jou said walking back. "So…what do you think of my friends" he said slyly. At that Yugi and Ryou blushed while Malik simply looked away.

"Never mind" he said smirking again.

"You wouldn't know what they're interested in would you" Ryou said his whole face turning red.

"Actually I'm really not sure we usually don't get into that stuff" Jou said thoughtfully. "Maybe both"

"So we have a chance" Malik said hopefully and then caught himself and blushed.

"I guess you could" Jou said. They finally made it up to the house after walking the rest of the way in silence.

"Which room are we going in" Yugi asked while Jou led them up a flight of stairs.

"Well we could go to the room right beside the one were in" Jou answered as the made it to the top walking down a few doors. Laughter was heard a few doors down and Jou stopped at that one. He opened the door to show Yami sitting in a chair backwards, Marik lying on the floor with his arms behind his head, Bakura laying upside down on the bed and Kaiba sitting on a desk. Marik and Bakura sat up when they came to the door and all eyes were on them.

"Hey" Yami said looking at the others then at Yugi. The other three in the room nodded.

"Hi" Yugi and Ryou said. Malik didn't even look their way but instead looked at the ground peeking looks at Marik. Marik caught him and smirked causing Malik to blush and look at the floor.

"Anyways were going in the room beside this one so I can study" Jou said walking out the others followed. Yugi noticed something before the door shut and wondered. Does Kaiba like Jou and does Jou like Kaiba' he thought to himself. They all sat around the room. While Jou was pulling out his stuff and sat down Yugi decided to ask his question out of curiosity.

"Jou would you happen to like Kaiba" he asked innocently and Ryou and Malik's heads immediantly shot up. Once he asked Jou visibly paled.

"Um…h…he's not like that" Jou stuttered.

"You never said you weren't" Malik said smirking.

"Well I'm not exactly sure" Jou said.

"Oh" the three nodded.

"Let's just get going" Jou said and the three decided to drop it for now. An hour later Yugi got up.

"Maybe we should stop for now" he said wearily. Malik groaned.

"Damn Jou Yugi is the only one with patience" he said and Ryou nodded.

"I have to admit not even I could tutor you" Ryou said and Jou sweat dropped.

"It's not my fault I warned you I wasn't good" he said.

"True" Malik agreed.

"Alright well do you guys want to stay for a bit longer or do you have to go" Jou asked.

"Well I have to call Isis and see when we can be picked up" Malik said.

"Alright the phone's right down the stairs to your left" Jou said.

"Thanks" Malik said walking down stairs. After he called he told Isis to pick them up in a half hour. He went back upstairs and bumped into somebody hard. He stumbled backwards and almost fell down the stairs when two strong arms circled his waist. (Doesn't that sound so cliché) He looked up into Marik who had an amused look on his face.

"You okay" he asked brushing a strand of Malik's hair from his face. Malik stared for a minute than pushed away. He started walking again when he felt a hand gently pull him back. He turned again to look at Marik.

"Did I get the wrong idea cause it seemed like you liked me" Marik said.

"When did I say that" he asked taken back.

"You didn't you just keep staring at me" Marik said"So tell me did I get the wrong idea"

"No I…it's just that I didn't know you were like that" Malik said cursing himself for stuttering. Marik smirked.

"Now who said I wasn't" he said before leaning in to kiss Malik but he pulled away again. Now it was Malik's turn to smirk.

"Who said I was easy" Malik said turning and walking off down the hall. Marik gave off a predatory smile and followed.

Back in the room Yugi couldn't help but wonder once again about Jou and Kaiba. Every now and then Jou looked at Kaiba and Kaiba would look up and catch him making Jou look down. This happened every ten minutes. Ryou was sitting beside Yugi on the floor. Both felt uncomfortable being in the room of Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corps. Never mind the fact that Yami and Bakura were in there to. Yugi looked up when Malik came in with Marik right behind him. Something happened' he thought. Even though Malik didn't show it he knew. They sat in an awkward silence (or at least it was for the three unpopular peoples ) for a few minutes and Ryou felt a hand on his butt and suddenly let out a shriek looking in Bakura's direction who moved behind him, trying hard to muster up a glare. (How kawai!) Bakura looked at him innocently but there was defiance in his eyes. Ryou met his eyes and they stared at each other. Yugi decided then to speak up getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Do any of you play Duel Monsters" he asked slightly embarrassed. Slow sly grins formed on Yami, Bakura, and Marik's faces.

"Why do you ask" Yami answered watching how Yugi shifted uncomfortably.

"We play" Yugi said. Bakura rose an eyebrow at this.

"You do" he asked obviously to Ryou.

"Yes" Ryou blushed"But not very well."

"How about a game" Yami asked and Yugi nodded brightly pulling out a deck. (I watch the show and all but I don't really know the cards so I'm going to skip most of it.) There were a few cards left on the field and they were down to their last points. He has a chance of beating me' Yami thought in awe. No one ever stood a chance unless it was Marik or Bakura. Yami shook his head and summoned his Dark Magician. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's eyes widened. That was Yugi's favorite card. Yami smirked thinking he had the duel and Yugi just smiled.

"I summon Dark magician" he said pride evident in his voice"I believe it's a draw" he said unsure. Everyone's eyes were wide until Jou started laughing breaking the tension that filled the air. Snapping out of his stupor Yami looked at Yugi respect in his eyes and stood holding out his had.

"Yes I believe so" he said. Yugi looked at his hand and stood up he slowly touched Yami's hand. Yami was amazed at the fact that his hands weren't as soft as he thought they would be but not hard either. Perfect, that's what they were. Realizing that he was still holding Yugi's hand he regretfully let go. A loud ring was heard and Kaiba pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello…okay…fine" he said then hung up the cell phone. He then looked up at the guys.

"Someone by the name of Isis is at the door yelling at my guards for her brother…would either of you three know her" he asked amused. Malik nodded.

"That's my sister it's time we get going." Malik said. They said there good byes and Jou offered to walk them to the door, which they accepted, gratefully not wanting to get lost in that huge mansion. After Bakura made sure they were out of hearing range he started laughing.

"Who would have thought that the twerp could beat Yami" he managed between breaths. Marik joined him.

"He could have been to busy staring at his face" he managed between his own laughs.

"Who would've thought that the most feared and wanted guys in the school fell for people like Ryou and Marik" Yami retorted and they shut up.

"But your just as wanted and feared as us" Bakura said.

"Shut up" Yami said.

"So the only person here that hasn't fallen for a guy is Kaiba" Marik said and all eyes turned to Kaiba who blushed slightly at that. He was saved though when Jou's voice was heard.

"Speaking of falling for _guys_ what's your plan with them" he asked.

"Why" Marik asked.

"Because you're known to play around and their good friends I don't want them gettin' hurt" he said some of his accent slipping in.

"I wouldn't do that" Yami said with Marik and Bakura agreeing with him. They left it at that not wanting to get any farther into it.

Me-Beat that world another chapter is done

Melody-Shut up

Me-Meanie (Yami comes back with a bowl of soup)

Yami- I brought a peace offering (hands bowl to Melody)

Melody-Ok fine (starts eating the soup)

Me- My Yami is psycho (Malik and Ryou appear)

Ryou- Mine to

Malik-Same here

Marik- Malik how can you say such a thing fine then I won't make out with you in the closet anymore

Malik- let's see you try

Marik-I will

Malik-1…2...(Marik grabs him and drags him into the closet)

Ryou- Poor guy

Me- Yeah but you can't say he doesn't like it

Ryou-Very true (Bakura comes up from behind)

Bakura-You like it to (Ryou blushes and then stands there for a minute looking at Bakura when Bakura started counting he got to two before _RYOU_ jumped on him and started ravishing him)

Me- O.O

Melody- (whistles)

Me- I can't believe it ha Yugi

Yugi-…

Me-Yugi…(looks and sees him making out with Yami) FINE THEN BYE (walks out slamming door behind)

Yamis and Hikaris- (making out)

Melody-Hello (suddenly feels real scared and looks at the couples that are making out and rolling her way) I'm scared…I don't like small spaces…

Um…RR…Please…


	4. Chapter3 Gym

1Hi thank you to anyone who reviewed this story I'm sorry it took so long to update but do to the fact that Cape coral Fl was hit with a hurricane in August and that my computer broke I haven't updated in forever. Oh yeah I moved and no longer live in cape coral so I would like to say I MISS YOU to everyone there. I now live in shudders Eustis. A small town in Fl. But anyways I am here now and with my new computer will try to update every week or every other week.

Marik- Yeah, yeah like we haven't heard that before

Melody- Shut up

Marik- Yes ma'am (Ryou appears looking for someone)

Maria- Ryou what's wrong Ryou blushes and fan girls everywhere sigh

Ryou- Well you see, while you were gone Bakura decided to work out not knowing that Malik was filming him and Malik posted the picture online and now he's being chased by fan girls while chasing Malik

Yami- Well he deserves it Ryou turns around with scary smile on his face

Ryou- What did you say

Yami- um I said that he deserveres- Ryou pulls out a fake cock.(which is like a chicken or something yeesh get your head out of the gutter) and starts wacking Yami off the head

Ryou- Listen no one and I mean NO ONE take about Bakura except for me, Melody, and Maria repeatedly wacks Yami off the head

Melody and Me- Why thank you- (gets cut off when Malik runs by followed by Bakura who is being chased by fan girls without a shirt because it got pulled off)

Bakura- I"M GONNA KILL YOU MALIK

Malik- What's wrong Bakura scared of a bunch of girls runs to Yami's closet

Bakura- WELL LETS SEE THEY ALL HAVE KNIVES TO RIP UP MY BODY TO USE THE PIECES FOR THEIR SHRINES! YEAH THAT'S PRETTY SCARY Bangs on the door to try and get in while girls pull him down chainsaw noises are heard in the back round

Melody- (sigh) Maria make them disappear before Ryou starts to cry looks at Ryou who is squeezing Yami with watery eyes

Maria- Fine (types a few things and the girls disappear to show Bakura in his boxers) (you can drool now) Ryou hugs Bakura who is blushing

Maria- okay now that they're gone Bakura come due the disclaimer

Bakura- Why me get your lazy ass up and do it shows Bakura a bunch of fan girls trying to get out of the alternative world I put them in um...Maria does not own the characters from Yugioh

Melody- Finally, god I swear that it takes forever to get to a fuckin diclaimer

Maria- shoves Melody in the closet with Malik who doesn't know the girls are gone Anyways on with the Chapter 3

Masked Emotions

Chapter 3...Gym

Malik sighed in his third period class. He hadn't seen Marik this morning and couldn't stop thinking about him ever since he told the guys what happened..

Though he wouldn't admit it he was worried that Marik would act like nothing ever happened and he couldn't bear that. The bell rang and he slowly got up along with Ryou and Yugi. Due to their outstanding grades they were placed in a few senior classes resulting in a schedule change.

"This sucks" he said complaining to Ryou and Yugi.

"Yeah it does" Yugi agreed pulling out his new schedule and looking at it.

"At least we're all together" he said trying to cheer them up. All three of their faces dropped though when they noticed they had the senior lunch shift.

"Oh joy" Malik said sarcastically

"It is isn't it, you get to see your look alike" Ryou teased and Malik glared at him.

"This fuckin sucks" Yugi said making Ryou and Malik's eyes widen at never really hearing him cuss.

"What's wrong Yug" Ryou asked now hiding behind Malik away from the extremely pissed off boy. Yugi looked at them then sighed.

"We have gym" both of the boys weren't sure if they should laugh or cry. To put it simply Yugi and Ryou sucked at gym. After a few seconds of watching Yugi stand there glaring at his schedule Malik laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Cheer up I'll be there to"Yugi tried to glare at him but failed miserably.

"I'd be happy to if I was good in gym"

"Let's just get this over with" Ryou said walking to the gym with the other two behind him.

They arrived at the gym early and showed the teachers their schedule.

"So Yugi back in my class" Coach Sweet said sarcastically. Yugi glared and sat down until people came in.

"It's funny how he's a dude with the last name Sweet" Malik said looking at the man as he took roll.

"Yeah he's anything but sweet" Ryou commented.

"Asshole should be fuckin bittersweet" Yugi said then laughed with his friends.

"Ok boys lets go" he said and everyone got up to dress out. Ryou spotted silver hair and saw Bakura, Yami, Marik, and Seto walking into the locker room.

"Hey guys look who's in our class" Ryou said softly to the other two. Malik and Yugi looked up just in time to see Marik give some girl on the other side of the gym a flirtatious

smile. A flicker of pain past through Malik's eyes until it was replaced with anger and then nothing.

"Lucky us" he said dully walking ahead of the other two in the locker room. As they dressed out Seto noticed them and nodded slightly. Then whispered something to the others who glanced their way then ignored them. The three of them waited for everyone else to leave the locker room before dressing out. The whole time Malik kept his back out of Ryou and Yugi's sight even though they already knew what was there. When they were done they left the locker room and sat on the floor with everyone else (including the girl gym class) to listen to what Coach Sweet had to say.

"Okay everyone today we'll be playing tennis" he said stiffly as if he was upset with what they had to do. ( I don't know much about the sport so I'm just making a lot up)

"There will be two on each team, when Coach Kelly call your names you and your partner will go and get a racket and ball then proceed to a tennis court" The female gym teacher, Coach Kelly, but in.

"I'll do the boys first" she said nicely. "Yugi and Ryou versus Yami and Bakura, Marik and Kaiba versus Malik and Otogi" (of course she said a lot more I just don't feel like writing it) She finished saying teams with both the guys and girls and blue her whistle.

"Get going" she said sternly but in a nice way. (Does that make sense)

Ryou and Yugi were standing there each holding there rackets nervously looking at the other side of the court. They didn't think that Bakura and Yami were planning to take it easy on them. Bakura got ready and served the ball lightly as if to see how good the other two were. Neither of the two purposely didn't try hard to go for the ball and it went right by both. Bakura looked irritated and stomped off to their side of the court with Yami.

"Aren't you even going to try" he asked them. Both shrunk back a little intimidated by him. Noticing that Yami put a hand on Bakura's shoulder and he calmed a little. It's just that Bakura hated when people didn't try with sports.

"Well um... we're not good at sports and can't play tennis" Ryou mumbled.

"Oh that's it" Yami smirked"we can help with that" He retrieved the ball (and we all thought Jou was the dog) and walked up to Yugi moving behind him.

"What are you doing" Yugi asked nervously as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi fixing his hold on the tennis racket. Yugi blushed and looked at Ryou to see Bakura doing the same thing to him. When he finally got the hang of it Yami releculantly let go of Yugi.

"Thanks" Yugi said smiling, when Ryou came up to him.

"Yugi I officially can hold a tennis racket the right way" the two started laughing and Yami looked over Ryou's head at Bakura. He was staring at Ryou with longing in his eyes...that and something more. Yami shook his head there was no way in hell Bakura could like someone like that, not with those types of feelings involved.

"Ok let's finish the game" Yami said and though Yugi and Ryou still weren't that good they were better than any other time.

Malik and Otogi were doing pretty good against Seto and Marik, actually good was an understatement. Malik was so pissed that he was slamming the ball to the other court that after a few rounds it went into the other court.

"What the fuck is your problem" Marik asked and was surprised to see Malik glare at him.

"Now you're going to talk to me" Malik shot back and a hurt look fell over Marik's face that he quickly covered up.

"Don't start with that shit I mean what did you expect" he asked trying to cover up his feelings.

"Well after you trying to kiss me, I don't know maybe not being ignored" Malik said angrily"or is that too much to ask"

"Listen this is just as new to me as it is you" Marik said trying to hold in his anger. Malik studied him for a minute then walked closer.

"I won't be toyed with" he said quietly"If you like me like you say we should be able to flirt and stuff in the open, I mean what do you care what people think." Mari smirked.

"Alright then no holding back" he said as he grabbed Malik's hand to get the ball. He looked back at the slightly flustered boy"Oh and what's 'and stuff' supposed to mean" He laughed watching the younger boy blush.

"Nothing" They both looked to see where the ball went and started laughing.

"Hey are you ok" Malik asked Bakura who was nursing his bruised arm.

"Peachy"Bakura answered sarcastically. Ryou and Yugi walked over and laughed as Ryou bent down to look at the arm.

"Wanna kiss it better" Bakura asked and Ryou looked up at him.

"I can think of better places for my mouth" He answered then blushed at what he said making everyone laugh staring at the shocked Bakura and blushing albino. Yugi noticed Malik still holding Marik's hand and he walked over.

"Am I right to assume something is going on" he whispered but Marik heard him.

"Yep, I guess in a sense you could say I'm 'courting' him" Malik blushed but nodded.

"Oh" he said and smiled at his friend then winked.

"ALRIGHT BOYS BREAK IT UP" Coach Sweet yelled right near Ryou making him jump and fall onto Bakura.

"He just had to yell right in my freaking ear" Ryou said blushing as he got off of Bakura.

"Damn and I was hoping we could explore those better places for your mouth" Bakura said fake pouting. If Ryou's face was so red that it would make a tomato jealous. (Don't ask how that can happen it just does)

"Maybe some other time we have to go in" Yugi said interrupting and Ryou gave him a grateful look.

"Oh Alright I _guess_ I can wait" Bakura said standing up.

The boys went into the locker room getting dressed. When he was done getting dressed Bakura looked up to see Malik standing there still in gym clothes. (Oh and of course we all know that they were sneaking peaks at their 'innocent' hikaris)

"Hey why aren't you getting dressed" he asked out of curiosity and he could've sworn he saw a look of fear pass through Malik's eyes. Of course after he said this he grabbed the attention of the others.

"Yeah why not" Yami asked and Marik nodded. Malik now had his arms around himself looking frightened. Ryou and Yugi stood in front of him.

"Um...well...he...um" Yugi stuttered trying to think of an explanation when Coach Sweet came in.

"IF YOUR DRESSED I WANT YOU OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM" he yelled once again in Ryou's ear. The boys nodded and left, Marik taking one last glance at Malik.

"He does it on fucking purpose" Ryou growled which sounded more like mewing for some reason. Malik and Yugi laughed at the sudden outburst from the silver haired boy.

"We'll meet you out there ok" Yugi said eyeing Malik intensely.

"Yugi I'm fine go" Malik said practically pushing them out. Once they were gone he leaned against his locker sighing. Lifting one hand behind his back he felt the scars he knew were there. It was his father who did this to him as a parting gift before he went back to Egypt to check up on the Pharaoh's tomb. That's why he had been more jumpy lately. Though he hid it well in front of everyone else he was scared. His father was supposed to be back soon. Yugi and Ryou tried to help but he wouldn't let them so instead they were there for him when he needed to be patched up or a shoulder to cry on. All three of them had their problems and it's what made them friends in the first place.

Getting up he got dressed and left the locker room. He looked surprised to see Marik, Yami, and Bakura standing there with Ryou and Yugi who were blushing madly.

"I miss something"he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" Yami said trying to look innocent. (When will they learn that the innocent act doesn't work for them )

"Sure, anyways why are you here" Malik asked.

"Well excuse us for waiting to take you to lunch" Marik said.

"Oh" They all stood there until the three older boys sighed and grabbed their look alikes and walked towards lunch.

"Are you sure you want us to sit with you" Yugi asked looking at Yami.

"Definitely" Yami said winking at Yami. They all stood outside the cafeteria doors.

"Are we going to stand here all day" Bakura asked.

"No lets go" Ryou said trying to muster up all of his courage as Bakura pushed open the lunch room doors.

Maria-Ha a cliff hanger...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ryou- Maria are you sugar high Maria turns and looks at Ryou

Maria-Now why would you think that Melody gets out of closet with Malik behind her

Melody-Hmm, I don't know maybe because YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHO!

Maria-Tsk tsk tsk, you should watch your mouth in front of Yugi and Ryou, in-plus you can hardly call me a psycho around you Melody looks at the two boys staring at her with puppy dog eyes

Melody-Alright I won't say anything else too bad

Malik-Hey where are our Yamis

Maria-Umm...Looks around to spot the three having a water fight without shirt and drools while pointing over there

Ryou- o.O

Malik- O.o

Yugi- whistles and jumps on Yami kissing him

Maria-Okay anyways I wanted to know if I should do a Jou/Seto/Otogi pairing or keep it as a Jou/Seto...so tell me what you think well see you later

Melody-No don't leave me here with them Looks at Yugi and Yami making out, Marik and Malik going into the closet, and Ryou and Bakura going into a room that appeared

Melody-Not again

Um.. .I hoped you liked it RR plz (shows crazy fangirls) like I said RR


	5. Chapter4 Lunch Time

1I'm starting the next chapter...and maybe this time it won't take me forever to post it...Oh and I wanted to say THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed my story...it's nice to know that someone likes it...Oh and there is DEFINITELY going to be angst...I want to bring in different problems abuse...suicidal thoughts...drugs...anorexia...I did say that Malik, Yugi, Ryou, and Jou will have problems and those will be it...now which one should have which...

Yami- Hey don't make my hikari do stuff like that!

Me- And let me guess you're going to stop me

Yami- Yes I will Mwahaha- (starts coughing)...

Me- first of all I'm the author so good luck trying to change that and second of all this is an evil laugh...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Bakura- yep you're mentally stable

Me- hey you can't talk mister I'm gonna control the world and stop Yami by throwing his underwear out the window...

Yami- THAT WAS YOU the eye on his forehead glows dangerously

Bakura- Well um Yami you see um...Malik thought of it hides behind the sexy Egyptian

Marik-Don't drag my hikari into this...

Malik-Yeah

Ryou-SHUT UP...me and Yugi are trying to watch t.v.

Bakura- And what could be more important than me

Yugi- Kurama losing his shirt in a fight points a t.v. and Kurama's shirt get's ripped off

Ryou-Well Hiei without a shirt is better points a t.v. and Hiei's shirt comes off

Yugi- NU-UH KURAMA

Ryou- NO HIEI

Bakura- Hikari why not take what you can have rips off shirt (it's ok to drool just don't get it on the key board)

Yami- Yeah why not aibou rips off shirt

Ryou-Mine jumps on Bakura and drags him into closet

Yugi- Hey Yami

Yami- Yeah

Yugi- You're mine grabs him and starts making out on the floor

Me- O.o

Melody- o.O

Malik and Marik- O.O

Me-Ok

Melody-You need to do the Disclaimer...

Me-Maaarrrriiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk

Marik-What

Me- Do the disclaimer now

Marik- Yes ma'am...Disclaimer-Maria does not own Yugioh as much as her pitiful self wants to

Me-WHO YOU CALLING PITIFUL

Melody- whatever here's the story

Masked Emotions

Chapter4...Lunch Time

They all walked into the cafeteria to see Jou already sitting at their usual spot. His eyebrows rose as he saw Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walk in with his other friends. The lunch room got quieter at the sight.

"Who's that"

"Are they juniors"

"What is that weakling doing with Yami"

"That's the kid who gives me my lunch money"

"Look at that man-whore with Marik"

Malik looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room while Ryou just looked sad. Yugi noticed his to friends and smiled sadly. 'I have to be strong for them'

Yami, Marik, Seto, Otogi, and Bakura didn't notice or just acted like they didn't. They all sat down at the table while the other three stood there and Yugi noted with much disappointment that both Ushio and Anzu were once again sitting at the table. Jou saw his friends disappointment and sighed. He was extremely pissed to see Ushio at the table again but kicking him out again would make the others look bad because there were rumors about the 'popular guys' being gay with outcasts.

Ryou shifted back and forth on his feet not knowing what to do while Malik looked down at the floor (he does that a lot hmm...maybe there is a reason).

"Sit down" Yami said gesturing to three chairs at a different table. The three looked confused for a minute but went to sit down over there. Yami shook his head and got up took the three chairs (one at a time) and dragged them to his table. "I meant over here" he said so only they could here. Malik glared at him. Everyone was trying to make a fool of them today and he was questioning what the three got themselves into that day at Seto's house. (Malik-house you type_ house_ he lives in a freaking mansion)

Everything was quiet for a moment. It wasn't an awkward silence just quiet. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, sat there wondering what 'popular' people talked about at lunch.

"I'm hungry" Jou said interrupting everyone's train of thought. Seto shook his head sighing.

"For once in your life could you NOT think about food" he said exaggerating the word not. Jou smirked.

"Nope" Everyone laughed at that until a blonde cheerleader came up. She nodded to Anzu and then turned to Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

"Can I ask why _they're _sitting over here" she asked glaring at the three younger boys.

Everyone looked shocked for a moment then Marik thought about his promise to Malik.

"Yep, we're trying to eat but then we were interrupted by your face and I suddenly feel nauseous" he said and everyone at the table laughed.

"Well I hope you now that you're sitting with a bunch of nerdy fags" she said offended. Ryou shook his head. 'People really need to get over that' he thought. Jou jumped up looking pissed which shocked everybody in the cafeteria. Jou usually didn't do anything because even though he _was_ popular he was still younger.

"Listen you grimy whore, I suggest you get your fucking ass out of my site now" he threatened his eyes filled with hate. He felt a hand on his arm and turned his hate-filled eyes to the person. Seto's eyes widened then returned back to normal. This was something new.

The girl stood there for a second then stomped off towards the bathroom. Trying to lighten the mood Bakura called out after her.

"Try to spare the mirrors and look the other way" he yelled and this time the whole lunch room laughed. Jou's eyes returned to normal and he smiled.

"Nice Bakura"

"I try" Yugi and Ryou looked uncomfortable. Their secret was out and they didn't know how their crushes would act. Malik noticed this and stared at Yami and Bakura catching their attention. All of the sudden another person came up to the table and everyone was ready for another insult when she smiled kindly at them and glared at Anzu mumbling bitch under her breath. It was then they noticed another girl behind her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I had a question for Yugi-kun" the girls had short red hair and caramel eyes. The girl beside her had shoulder-length black hair and dark brown almost black eyes.

"Yes I'm sorry as well but we're in your history class and we were just wondering" the brown hair one smiled. Yugi smiled as he recognized the two girls.

"Chloe and Kayla right" he asked the two girls nodded and smiled.

"Yep" Kayla said moving a piece of black hair from her eyes.

"What was your questioned" Ryou asked. The others at the table all looked clearly interested in the conversation.

"Um...well we were wondering if...you..." Kayla blushed as she tried to ask the question.

"We were wondering if you were gay" Chloe said finishing. Malik glared at them standing up.

"If you came over here to make fun of us then you'd better turn the fuck around" he growled out. Kayla shook her head looking hurt.

"It's not that no we wouldn't do that at all" she said and Yugi looked up at the two for a second.

"Yes we are" he said and everyone looked at him shocked. Yami looked at the other from across the table and straightened out in the chair. He knew that the three were but to here it said changed everything. He heard weird noises and saw Anzu and Ushio looking at them with disgust. He quickly glared at them and they looked the other way lucky to still be at the table.

"Yugi" Malik said snapping out of his stupor. Kayla giggled and Chloe smirked.

"That's SO kawaii"the girl said blushing. Bakura raised an eyebrow and Chloe began to explain.

"We have this major obsession with yaoi and yuri" she said quickly. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stared at them in shock.

"Ya mean you don' care bout it" Jou said confused. Seto smirked. He loved it when his pup let his accent come out. Wait a minute since when did he like anything about the mutt. Shaking his head clare he paid attention to the scene before him.

"Nope why would we I mean after all we are together" Kayla answered grabbing Chloe's hand and Chloe smiled at her. Everyone sat there with their mouths open. (Watch out for the flies)

"How come we never knew" Marik asked. He had talked to Kayla a lot during Algebra2 and considered her a friend.

"Well we just came out last week" Chloe snapped not liking being the center of attention.

Yugi sat there in awe. 'How could they do it' he thought, How could they be so open about it while he just admitted it now'

"Oh my God, Chloe we're supposed to go finish a test in Ms. Hooks class" Kayla said startling everyone.

"OK lets go" Chloe said and the two ran off saying bye. Everyone sat there gathering their own thoughts again. Most of them were along the lines of 'if they can do that why can't I'.

"That's disgusting, their parents should disown them" Ashley, Anzu's friend said. At the mention of parents Yami, Bakura, and Marik lowered their heads. That was the reason they couldn't do that. With their parents the richest in Japan it would be dishonorable to be gay. Actually they probably would be disowned.

"Well I don't think it's wrong" Jou said backing up the two girls.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't you're just some poor person who Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto took pity on" Ashley replied carelessly. Jou immediately left the table walking out of the lunchroom followed by Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

"I'll deal with you later" Seto said calmly but if you looked real close you could see anger in his eyes. He got up leaving the lunchroom followed by Yami, Marik, and Bakura.

They walked out to the football field to see Jou sitting on the bleachers surrounded by his three friends. The three under class-men looked up and slowly walked away, Malik giving them a small smile.

"You okay" Bakura asked not being able to think of anything else. Jou looked up at them and they were surprised to see his eyes were red from crying.

"Jou it's not like that" Yami said, "You really are a friend" Jou snorted but nodded anyways.

"I know it's just" he hesitated and Seto nodded for him to continue, "he always says that to me when he's drunk and I only stood up for them because I'm" he stopped noticing what he was about to say and put his face in his arms.

"Your what" Marik asked showing a semi-caring side that only these four saw. Jou looked up at them with his swollen eyes.

"I-I'm g-gay" he said then buried his face back in his arms. He started crying again waiting for insults that he always believed he would get. He was shocked to feel multiple arms wrap around him.

"Why were you so scared to say it when you know we are" Yami asked and Jou shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I was never sure" he said blushing. Bakura and Marik wore twin smirks.

"Oh come on"

"You had to have known" Jou thought about it and laughed as they all stood up.

"True"

"Now the only question is...who do you like" Yami asked mischievously smirking. Jou turned a color that world have made the blood rushing to his face envious.

"I'm not telling" he said jokingly jumping down the bleachers and the others followed.

They went back to lunch and grabbed their bags heading off to their next class. The end of the day came quickly and Jou caught up with his friends. He leaned on Seto dramatically.

"I'm so tired I don't think I'll be able to walk home" he whined.

"Don't even think about it" Seto said but knew he would give in.

"Oh, pwease Seto, I'll be a good boy" he said giving the his best brunette puppy dog eyes. The others laughed and Jou smiled. He liked the fact that they knew now because he could act more like himself. Which involved trying to get a ride from Seto in his limo.

"Fine but you'll owe me" he said and they headed for the black limo outside. He saw his other three friends and waved to them and they waved back.

"Hey do you think you could tutor me again" Jou asked, "Thanks to Yugi's help I passed the test with a B" Yugi smiled but shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Jou but I have a paper to write for Ms. Copper" he answered and Jou winced that teacher was beyond a bitch.

"I could give it another Jou" Ryou said and Jou smiled.

"Cool should I go to your place or what" Ryou looked off guard for a moment then regained his composure.

"I'll go to yours...but I'll need a ride, Dad is out of town again" he said and him and Yugi shared sympathetic looks.

"I'll pick you up" Bakura said and Ryou looked like he was about to protest but nodded.

"Good I'll be there at 7" Bakura said.

"Alright well we have to go I have a meeting to get to" Kaiba said and everyone said their goodbyes going their separate ways.

Me-DONE ...well there is a few things I need to say. 1. I felt like putting the oc's in there because it got everyone thinking, 2. The thing that happened between Jou and the others was pure friendship except with kaiba, and 3. The next chapter will focus on Ryou and everyones problems I mentioned int the beginning and then Jou and Seto's relationship.

Bakura-I think this is the first time you finished when you said you would.

Yami- Tomb Robber why does that seem to scare me

Marik- Because it means the wench has something up her sleeves

All three- o.O

Ryou- Stop worrying I already know what she's going to do

All three-What

Yugi- He's not telling and neither am I

Malik- Yeah so fuck off

Marik smirks at his light ah ah ah watch your mouth hikari or better yet I will grabs Malika and makes out

Ryou- Do they always have to do that

Bakura- Don't complain starts making out with Ryou

Yugi- I'm bored

Yami- Let me entertain you makes out with Yugi

Me- Sigh

Melody- Do they have to make out at the end of every fucking chapter

Me- yep

Thanks for all the reviews...please RR...


	6. Chapter5 Forgotten

1THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I never used to know why people cared about reviews so much until is started writing my own story...and for anyone who thinks we don't care well I know I do...Anyways thank you all again

Me-RYOU ANGST ALERT not much but enough to show his pain

Bakura- what's that supposed to mean

Ryou- it means I'm going to be a depressed person in this fic...

Bakura- do you feel depressed now

Ryou smirks (we all know we want to see that) Yeah because you're not kissing me

Bakura- Hikari I'm hurt you know I could think of better things than kissing. grabs hikari and pulls him into closet

Melody- I discovered while I was here after you DESERTED me

Me- o.O and what would that be

Melody-THEY"RE ALL HORNY LITTLE JACK RABBITS AND I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN WHEN I SAW _JACK_ RABBITS

Me-oh...O.o...looks at Yugi and Malik

Yugi- blushes we weren't that bad

Malik- yeah I mean we were quiet

Melody- Quiet...HA...you of all people were anything BUT quiet

Marik- I have to agree hikari

Yami- As do I

Me- Anyways Yami do the review looks like he's about to say something IF YOU MAKE ME GET OUT MY PLASTIC BASEBALL BAT AND PHYSICALLY HURT YOU SO YOU CAN'T BE IN THE STORY AND THEN I CAN'T UPDATE AND MY REVIEWERS GET MAD THEN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T REPRODUCE!

Yami- But I'm gay Maria glares ok Maria does not own Yugioh because then she would be rich and obviously she isn't...

Maria- What! Fine then

Masked Emotions

Chapter 5...Forgotten

Ryou sat in his room looking around. He had his first dizzy spell and was pretty shook up. Things were getting harder now but he couldn't allow himself to eat. No eating was a privilege he didn't have and probably never would. Ever since his father started leaving more often and taking longer to come home he had started eating less and less and now he didn't eat at all.

It was hard being by himself and it was worse knowing his father didn't come home because he looked so much like his mother. He loved his dad more than anything and strived to be perfect for just for him. Maybe that's why he liked Bakura so much. He was the first person to ever show him that kind of attention. Bakura made him feel wanted and they just met each other. It made him wonder if it could work. If Ryou could actually experience love...No that could never happen. He wasn't allowed to feel such an emotion. Isn't that why he punished himself.

Ryou got up going downstairs to look at the time. It was only 5:oo he still had plenty of time.

"Oh shit" he said cursing for the second time that day, "I was supposed to look over my music for the concert since it was moved to tomorrow"

He slowly got up grabbing his music and began practicing. An hour later he heard a knock at the door and opened it to show Bakura.

"Hi um...come in I'll be ready in a second I just need to grab my coat" Ryou said blushing. 'He hasn't said anything and I'm already blushing'

"Hey, was that you I heard singing" Bakura questioned and Ryou went redder.

"Yes it was, did you like it" he asked shyly.

"Yeah you have a good voice" Bakura said moving closer to him than they were before.

"I-I'll be performing tomorrow during lunch if you want to come and listen" Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment, "I mean you don't have to I was just wondering" Ryou stopped talking as finger was placed on his lips.

"I'd like to listen to you sing again" Bakura smirked at how dazed out Ryou looked. He quickly replaced his finger with his lips before the other could protest. They stood there lips pressing together before Bakura pulled back looking at Ryou.

"What was that" Ryou said quietly.

"Well I call it a kiss but if you know another name for it I'm all open for new things" Bakura answered smirking indicating that new things meant Ryou. Ryou looked down thinking about this. 'Could Bakura like me" he thought, 'Gods I hope so after what I'm about to do' Ryou lifted his head pressing his lips to Bakura. Bakura wasn't fazed the least and pushed back running his tongue over Ryou's lips begging for entrance. Ryou complied opening his mouth and Bakura slid his tongue in. Their tongues battled playfully and Ryou was definitely not submissive and put up a fight before he moaned letting Bakura win. When they needed air the two pulled back and Ryou looked at Bakura unsure.

"Would you like to go out with me Friday night" Bakura asked smiling. 'I can't believe I'm smiling what is this boy doing to me' he asked himself.

"I'd like that" Ryou said shocking himself at the confidence in his voice.

"C'mon we have to get to Seto's place" Bakura said and they left the house hand in hand. The first problem of they're relationship arose when they walked out the door.

"Ryou it's just a bike" Bakura said trying to get the albino onto his Harley.

"No way in hell are you getting me on that" Ryou aid eyeing it like it would suddenly jump up and attack him. Bakura smirked. Oh how he loved a challenge.

"Ryou come her" Ryou walked up to him unsure of what he would do. He didn't have time to register what was happening as lips were on his own. When he snapped out of his daze he was on Bakura's motorcycle and before he could get off Bakura jumped on an sped off. Ryou shrieked and grabbed on suddenly thinking of all the ways to kill his boyfriend 'or whatever he is'.

When they arrived at Seto's house (going right up to the MANSION sorry that gets to me...rich little bastard) Ryou was got off the motorcycle and was just about to yell his beautiful (I had to add that) little head off when a pair of lips were on him again. 'I could get used to this' he thought to himself.

"I just can't get enough of you" Bakura said when they pulled apart. Ryou blushed but nodded none the less. He suddenly heard laughing and turned to see Malik running towards him with Marik, Yami, Jou, and surprisingly Seto.

"Damn if that's what it takes to not have to listen to him scream when he goes on a motorcycle than I am taking you with me and him everywhere Bakura" Malik said still trying not to laugh. Ryou walked over and calmly hit him off the head.

"Ow..."

"Shut up...now what are you doing here" Ryou said looking at Marik suggestively.

"Well Marik hangs out here a lot after school and has invited me over and asked me to go out with him Friday night" Malik said in one breath.

"Oh Bakura asked me out too for Friday night" Ryou said thoughtfully oblivious to the crowd watching them.

"Finally, I thought it would take forever now all we have to do is work on Yugi" Malik said and the both of them suddenly panicked. How could they forget about their friend. Yugi was the one who got them all to be friends in the first place and now it was like they were throwing him aside for this crowd. That wasn't what scared them though, it was the fact that they knew how Yugi got when he felt too alone.

"Shit" Ryou cursed.

"Is something wrong" Yami asked. At this Ryou looked at Yami and was about to apply when an idea popped into his head.

"Yami how much do like Yugi" Ryou asked and Malik looked at him strangely wondering what his white-haired friend was up to.

"Alot...why" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no reason" Malik caught on to what his friend had planned and sighed. Hopefully this would work. They couldn't afford for it not to.

"Well let's go study Jou" Ryou said skipping into the house and paused, "You don't happen to know where we're going do you"

"Unlike you I've been here and know where to go" Jou said following him into the house and the two walked off. That left Malik, Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Set standing there. Now you would think that Malik would be intimidated because they were the most popular and hottest guys in school, but honestly this is Malik where talking about.

"I'm hungry mind if I have something to eat" Malik asked and Marik laughed.

"Yeah let's go" he said.

"I'm going to go work in my room if you need me suffer because I'll be busy" Seto said walking into the house going a different direction.

"Oh we'll be sure not do" Bakura said in a fake sweet voice muttering asshole under his breath.

They got to the kitchen and Malik started raiding the cabinets filled with enough food to fill the entire town while the others sat down on the stools by the counter.

"So...how long have you all been friends" Yami asked striking up a conversation.

"Middle school" Malik replied not stopping in his raid of the food. (I'm doing this by American school system)

"Really" Marik said curiously trying to understand him better.

"Yeah we were outcasts then to" Malik said frowning.

"Why are you outcasts I mean there is nothing wrong with you" this question from Bakura.

"People may have excepted your gayness better because you're popular but we didn't get off that easy" Malik said snorting when Bakura asked the question.

"Well you see about that" Marik said trailing off and Malik turned and looked at him.

"Oh yeah that's right people don't know about you, Hmph, that won't last long if you plan on staying with us, we're very open about it even if it brings trouble"

"We'll let everyone know soon" Bakura promised but Malik didn't take it to heart. He'd heard that before.

"Trouble" Yami said quietly.

"Yeah you know getting beat up by Ushio and his friends and tons of other homophobics" Malik said casually.

"You won't have to worry about that any more" Marik said and Malik looked at him unsure for a moment before nodding. An hour later Jou came down with Ryou.

"I should get going" He said smiling brightly.

"Yeah me to" Malik said since it was already 7:30.

"We'll take you home" Marik and Bakura chorused and the two nodded.

"I'd like to give you a ride to school tomorrow" Marik said to Malik and without thinking Malik said yes.

"You two Ryou I'll bring my car this time so we can all go together" Marik said.

"Sure that would be great" Ryou answered and they all got ready to go home. They forgot about one person though...

Yugi stared looking at the blood pouring from his wrist. He lost control again after talking to Malik and Ryou about they're day. The two tried to apologize about not being able to go to school with him tomorrow but he shook his head saying he'd take the bus even though he knew he wouldn't. This was all his fault. He was just in the way of his friends.

"Stop!" he yelled out suddenly, "Get out of my head" he screamed at the thoughts that he feared the most. He felt alone again and couldn't control it. He had to let go of this emotion. Suddenly all of the color left his face as he picked up the razor beside him. He know long had control over what he was doing and didn't even wince as he dragged it over his skin. Lifeless tears flowed from his eyes.

"God help me" he whispered trying gain control but stopped. This is what it had come down to. He just hoped that when he remembered everything in the morning it wouldn't be too bad.

Me- I can't believe I wrote that it was so sad.

Melody-Well you did get done reading a depressing story

Me-True

Yami-NNNNNNOOOOOOO when do I get to tell Yugi I love him

Me- within the next few chapters

Yami- damn

Me- I want everyone to know that this fic will have angst so don't get all worked up and flame me over it...

Bakura- FLAME HER MAKE HER BURN

Me-fuck you

Marik- why do you always say that to us I mean we're gay

Me-so I can dream

Ryou- just leave her alone she at least needs her thoughts

Yugi-yeah

Malik-you guys are too mean to her

Me-OH I LOVE YOU HIKARIS grabs them and gives the a death 'hug'

Yamis-Mine Grabs them away from me

Me-Damn...I need a girlfriend...oh well

Melody-yeah and I need a boyfriend we all have a problems

Me- yeah yeah...RR...it helps my brain work even though I've started writing my next chapter...

...DUDE WHERE"S MY CAR...I just felt like typing that and I've never seen the movie...oh well...REVIEW...


	7. Chapter6 Heart's Song

1Hi I noticed that my last chapter was a little bit depressing on Yugi's part even though I was aiming for Ryou angst...oh well more material...

Yami- MORE MATERIAL that's what you say after putting my hikari through such hell

Melody- Shut up gods you're becoming annoying and I have a headache so for Ra's sake SHUT UP

Yami- yes ma'am

Bakura- She has you whipped

Marik-yeah the almighty pharaoh who bows to know one is whipped by a fellow yami

Yugi- LET"S GET THIS STRAIGHT I"M THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS YAMI WHIPPED I JUST ALLOW MELODY PRIVILEGES!

Melody- yep that's how it goes

Ryou- that's funny if you think about it

Malik- what would be funny is to see our yamis like that

Ryou- yeah how come you can't be obedient

Bakura- because you like it when I talk back Ryou blushes and he pulls the albino close

Me- Leave it for the story

Bakura- damn

Me-Malik can you do me a favor and do the disclaimer

Malik- sure...Maria does not...own...Yugioh

Me-Malik why did it take you so long looks at Egyptian who is having his necked sucked off by Marik...Never mind...o.O

Melody- they're you're favorite couple aren't they

Me-yep but I like Ryou Bakura Marik and Malik couplings the best but they're aren't enough out there so...IF YOU KNOW ANY STORIES WITH THIS COUPLE TELL ME...or if you like this couple I recommend reading Heartfelt Apologies by Chibi B-channie Oh and One Dance by ladywolfTerri 

Melody-I still have a headache

Me-ok I'm gonna shut up and here's the next chapter...

Masked Emotions

Chapter 6...Heart's Song

Yugi slowly woke up looking around his room and gasped at the pain coming from his wrist. Sure when he was cutting he didn't feel anything but after words was a bitch. He got up slowly putting on the uniform he cleaned last night. He couldn't believe he lost control again. It had been so long since he went that far over board that huge gashes were along his left wrist and a fair amount on his right wrist too. This was because he was right-handed and spent more time on his left wrist.

Now what to wear to cover this he thought since his sweater was still in the wash. He noticed a thick black arm band and clasped it onto the bottom half of his arm so it covered his entire forearms. Now since that was done he got ready to go to school grabbing a bagel to eat on the way out. He jogged slightly to make it on time and wasn't at all surprised at the hand that pulled him into an alleyway right near school.

"I don't have time to beat the shit out of you so give me your lunch money" Ushio said quickly and Anzu was right beside him. Sighing Yugi pulled out five dollars and handed it over.

"Happy now" Yugi said annoyed. He didn't feel like dealing with Ushio today but luck never liked him anyways and to be honest the feeling was mutual.

"No but I'll deal with you when we get out of school today" Ushio said smirking and walking off.

"Looking forward to it" Yugi said sarcastically. He made his way to the place he usually met up with Ryou and Malik and noticed them not there. Looking around the school yard he saw them hanging with their soon to be boyfriends and the rest of the popular crowd. Yugi stood there not sure about what to do. He would have to walk by them to get inside.

"Fuck it" Yugi mumbled and walked past them into the building. Ryou and Malik noticed him walk bye and tried to smile and get his attention but he didn't notice because his head was down. Politely excusing themselves they went after their friend. They knew where to go. Their hiding place which was on the second floor under a balcony where their was a large space that was hidden by a wall. Walking to that very place they noticed Yugi sitting with his knees to his chest his head resting over his arms that were crossed on top of his knees.

"Yugi what's wrong" Ryou asked. Yugi looked up and placed a smile on his face noticing them. The two looked shocked this was a smile that they all used to fake hiding things from other people not themselves.

"Nothing" Yugi answered praying they wouldn't notice the wrist bands. Too late Malik had.

"Yugi" he questioned. Sighing Yugi wiped the smile off his face and took off the wrist bands revealing his cuts. Ryou gasped and dropped to his knees near his friend and slowly ran a finger over the marks.

"Why" Ryou asked and Malik sat down as well running his finger over the cuts on the other arm.

"I felt alone and lost control" Yugi said simply. His two friends nodded.

"Don't try to hide this from us, Please" Ryou whispered.

"At least show us" Malik added in.

"I'll try" Yugi answered slowly placing the wrist bands back on.

Malik sat there wondering what could have made Yugi done this and then suddenly knew the reason. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

"Yugi just because we're with Bakura and Marik doesn't mean you aren't are best friend" Yugi looked surprised then nodded his head. He knew he couldn't keep such a thing a hidden they knew each other to well.

"Fine but let's get away from me and move to Ryou" Yugi said. Ryou looked confused. "I'm not stupid I know you haven't eaten so do me a favor and at least eat this" Yugi said holding out three pieces of an apple. Ryou looked mildly surprised but knew he had to do this for his friend and slowly nibbled on the bits until they were gone.

"Good now let's go to class" Malik said and the three smiled at each other and got up. For the moment everything they've done to hurt themselves was forgotten and they were just three simple boys trying to live. An hour later they were in the locker room getting dressed.

"I fucking HATE coach sweet" Yugi said bitterly. They were forced to run laps today and the coach complained about Yugi's wrist bands.

"So do I" Yugi looked around and saw Yami standing behind him smiling, "What was wrong this morning" Yami asked concern in his eyes though his face was guarded. Yugi looked at him surprised. Someone noticed him, maybe he wasn't alone...maybe. Yami's eyes flickered down to his wrist bands and an unreadable look passed over his face before he looked at Yugi.

"Um...I just didn't want to add myself in" Yugi said before Yami could comment about his wrists.

"Really, well you are definitely welcome to hang out with us every morning in fact I was hoping you would like to go out Friday night" Yami asked and Yugi looked around at his friends who nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Alright" Yugi smiled and Yami leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Great we can talk about it more later" he said and then grabbed his stuff to finish getting dressed. Malik went into the bathroom changing and then came back out."Congratulations" Malik said, "We all landed dates for Friday night and I know exactly where we're going" he finished smugly. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Really"

"Yep turns out Otogi's new girlfriend, I think her name is Melody, is throwing a huge party and that's we're we are going." Malik said pride evident in his voice.

"Melody that name sounds familiar" Yugi said and shook it off "How did you find this out"

"I heard them say it"

"Figures" Ryou said. "Are you guys coming to the concert during lunch" he asked as they left the locker room.

"Course we are"

"And so are we" Bakura said walking up with his friends. (Friends sure...more like fellow psychos) Ryou blushed.

"You are"

"Yeah Bakura said you sing really good so we're coming to"

"That's great thanks" Ryou said smiling then noticed the time, "I have to go get ready see you after the show" he said then ran off. (If you all forgot they have lunch after gym)

"He always gets so nervous then does fine" Yugi commented.

"Is he that good" Marik asked.

"Yeah, he was even asked to go away and go to the top musical college there is but he turned it down wanting to just finish school" Malik said and the others nodded. All of the sudden they heard shouting from the other side of the gym and saw Chloe and Kayla running towards them. They were all becoming really god friends with the somewhat hyperactive girl and her mostly silent girlfriend.

"You're all going to Ryou's concert right" Kayla asked once she got close enough.

"Yeah why"

"Well we are to and wanted to know other people that were going" she said and smiled, "C'mon before we're late"

They all left heading towards the auditorium. When they got there Jou was like usual already sitting down and beckoning them over. (This is the seating arrangement...Jou, Yugi, Malik, Kayla, and Chloe, behind them, Seto, Yami, Marik, and Bakura. And of course they were surrounded by the rest of the 'popular people') The auditorium filled up fast and the lights quickly dimmed as the audience went quiet. A young girl with spiked blonde bangs and dyed blonde shoulder-length hair appeared on stage.

"Hello everybody, I'm Melody and I'd like to thank you for coming to our first concert this year" the girl said and everybody heard Otogi say that's my girlfriend then whistle. Melody looked over at them and smiled.

"For our first act..." Melody started. (Now a few people sing and laddi daddi da and now it's time for Ryou)

"Now for our final act we have someone who is not in chorus to sing us a song he wrote with an actual member" Melody said and got off stage. Malik suddenly let out a cat call as the figure came on stage. Bakura held his breath as he looked upon the boy. Ryou was dressed in the school uniform but with the lights on him he looked even more beautiful. There was another figure beside him who was supposed to sing as well. He slowly opened his mouth and began to sing._(Ryou and OC)Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

Everyone was shocked at the rough edge his voice had but how it still held it's beauty._  
_  
_(Ryou)There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling_

The audience was in a trance staring at the two boys on stage. Eyes were mostly glued on Ryou though.__

I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(oc) (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
_I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_  
(Both)Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_(Ryou)Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem..._

Malik and Yugi both felt a pull at the song their friend was singing. It was something that they all felt they had in common.__

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(oc)(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
_I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

_  
(Both)Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_(Ryou)There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling (Whispered during chorus) _

When the song ended everyone stood up clapping and screaming for an encore. Ryou blushed and bowed along with the other boy.

"That was awesome" Kayla said awe struck.

"Agreed" Chloe said.

"Yeah he's so good because his songs come from personal experiences, they always have" Yugi explained and then stopped as if he said to much. Bakura raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Let's go greet him" Malik said running down the now empty auditorium. "RYOU" he yelled knowing his friend was behind the curtains. The albino's head popped out grinning sheepishly.

"You called" he said giggling.

"You were great" Yugi called running to the stage followed by everyone else.

"Thanks but Rei needs credit as well"

"GOOD JOB REI" Kayla yelled and a faint thanks was heard.

Bakura jumped onto the stage and grabbed Ryou pulling him close.

"You really were good" he whispered putting a stray hear behind the light's ear.

"Thanks" Ryou returned just as soft. Bakura grabbed his chin and tilted it up kissing Ryou softly on the lips. The kissed went from sweet and passionate to aggressive really quick and the two were in a heated lip lock when a coughing noise was heard.

"We have to go to class" Yugi said. Only Malik, Marik, Yami, and Yugi were still there.

"Whoops" Ryou said and grabbed Bakura's and running towards his next class.

Me-YAY oh and just so everyone knows I don't own Linkin Park's Crawling...this chapter was mostly just a bonding part for the friends so I could get going...and the ocs that I added tonight will be the last unless it's just tormentors. 'Rei is the one from bey blade so I don't own that either.

Melody- You put me in it

Me- Yep

Melody- OK

Bakura- Ha you're with Otogi

Melody- You're point

Marik- The kid is WAY to gay looking

Melody- So you're boyfriend wears TIGHT VIOLET shirts

Me and Malik- Hey!

Melody- No offense you look good and all

Yugi- Can we stop now

Yami- Yeah

Ryou- Hey what's that...points to small stone blocking the game room

Me- That my dear is the writers block I will have if I don't get reviews

Ryou- REVIEW please Ryou smiles


	8. Chapter7 Unbearable Pain

1 THANK YOU EVERYBODY for the reviews...I'd like to give a special review to **Dark magician girl/ Hikaru **for suggesting such great stories. I loved them. It's nice to know someone reads the shit I type up here. Yeah, well I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been grounded. Not very fun might I add. I'm going to reveal Malik's problem in this chapter. Then it will be some school. After that will be the party. And if you all think it's going to be some simple thing where they listen to music and have a great time your wrong. Well don't want to give to much away now do I?

Marik- and you wonder why no one reads this...YOU RAMBLE ON AND ON ABOUT NOTHING

Me- Marik two words

Marik- yeah

Me- Anger Management

Marik- no thanks with my luck I'd end up in a class with you

Me- I DON'T TAKE ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES

Ryou- yes you do right after you visit you psychiatrist for hearing anime characters talking in your head

Melody- yep it's all true

Me- sweat drops

Yugi- it's okay Maria everyone has mental problems including my Yami

Yami- hey

Malik- snickers don't we all

Ryou- yep

Bakura- very true especially ryou I mean the things he thinks of to do in-

Me- Bakura as much as your fans would love to hear about all of that I have to get on with the story

Bakura- fine and before she even asks me to do it Maria does not own the Yugioh characters but Kayla, Chloe, and Melody are hers.

Maria- thanks how sweet...

Bakura- blushes Shut up...

Warnings- Yes I have warnings for this...Serious abuse...and yaoi

Masked Emotions

Chapter 7...Unbearable Pain

After class was over everyone met up outside except for Malik who was a few minutes late.

"So the party is tomorrow so don't forget okay" Melody was currently drilling the same information in everyone's head so they wouldn't forget.

"Okay we got that" Yugi said laughing, "Yami are you going to pick me up"

"Yeah, um about 6:30. Is that okay with you"

"Yep" A few seconds passed by as Chloe, Kayla, and Melody chatted over girl stuff while the guys just relaxed under a nearby tree. The juniors were all getting rides home from their dates for tomorrow. Yugi was slightly leaning against Yami as the older one caressed his arm repeatedly making him sigh comfortably. Things would have been close to perfect until Yami's hand fingered his wrist bands. They both caught eyes and Yami slowly began taking them off when Ushio's voice interrupted the group.

"Yugi do you mind if I talk to you for a second" he asked faking politeness. Ryou, who was quietly talking to Bakura trying to get to know each other better, eye's widened in fear. Bakura of course noted this and glared at the boy who flinched under his gaze.

"Whatever it is you need I'm sure you can say it in front of us" Yami said not liking how this boy was scaring his aibou. Ushio looked unsure for a second before they heard another voice.

"Ushio. Yugi is trying to have fun so if you and your friends, who by the way are hiding behind the school, want to beat up anyone beat up me" Malik said to Ushio coldly. At these words Marik stood up and glared at Ushio.

"Let me inform you that neither you or your friends will hurt these boys. Unless of course you have a death sentence." he said.

"Um...of course not" Ushio stuttered knowing Marik meant what he said. "I'll be leaving now" Once he was gone Malik smiled at his friends.

"Hey sorry I was late. Stupid teachers wanted to ask me if I would mind helping her next Saturday. One of the kids at school spray painted all of the lockers surrounding her class." he explained sheepishly.

"Oh what teacher" Yugi asked

"Platt"

"Well I can't blame people for wanting to do that. She fails half of the kids in her class"

"Yeah and Bakura and I have been part of the half until you all decided to help us along with Jou" Marik said.

"MALIK" At the new voice everyone turned to see a woman who looked to be about Twenty-one walking up to them. She had long black hair and cerulean eyes.

"Isis what're you doing here" he asked. As she approached the group she smiled at Ryou and Yugi.

"Hi Yugi, Ryou I know I was supposed to check up on both of you but I've been so darn busy lately. I apologize and will be by sometime next week." The two nodded when she was done talking. Isis then turned to Malik who was standing beside Marik. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik shared a look. Now was as good as time as any to tell Isis what was going on. She was like an older sister to Ryou and Yugi and if they were going to date anyone she would be the one to know.

"Isis, this is Marik. He wanted to take me out tomorrow night." Malik said. Ryou and Yugi quickly introduced their dates. Isis stood there for a second scrutinizing the three boys when a small smiled appeared on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and you better treat my brothers well" she said calmly.

"Of course" Yami said showing respect for this woman.

"Oh Malik, I've come to pick you up...our father has returned from Egypt" Isis said still trying to keep her voice steady though failing. At these words Malik froze and a look of pure fear crossed his face he stood their for a second before forcing a smile through watery eyes.

"Are you okay" Marik asked

"Yeah I...I'm just so happy he's back" Malik said unconvincing. Ryou and Yugi stared at their friend. How could this be happening. Everything was supposed to be perfect now.

"Isis is it okay if I call tonight" Ryou questioned

"I'm sorry Ryou but I'm sure my father will want to spend some time with us" Isis regretfully answered.

"Bye" Malik whispered quietly. '_I'll probably never see them again'_ he thought. On the spur of the moment he grabbed Marik pulling him in and kissing him hard. Marik was shocked for a moment and then returned the kiss with just as much passion slowly sliding his tongue in the younger boy's mouth. They explored each other's mouth before they needed air. Malik stood there blushing before Isis coughed and he looked at her. A look of understanding passed between the siblings before Malik slowly turned without saying a word and followed his sister.

"Malik" Yugi said so softly you had to strain you ears to hear him.

"What's wrong" Marik demanded. Ryou looked startled.

"N-nothing"

"There is something wrong and I know it" Marik said demanding an answer again.

"Marik, If Malik wants to tell you he can. Talk to him tomorrow if he's at school" Yugi said.

"Alright" Marik said sighing in defeat.

Both Malik and Isis entered the house quietly softly closing the door.

"MALIK! ISIS! That you" a man hollered from another room in the house.

"Yes Father" Malik said in a polite voice. The siblings entered the living room to see their dad sitting in Rishid's recliner.

"What took you so long" he demanded taking a long swig from the beer in his hands.

"One of the teachers wanted to talk to Isis" Malik said quietly.

"Yeah well that ain't a good enough excuse" their father said angrily throwing the bottle at Malik who dodged. His father stood up slowly then walked towards Malik standing right in front of him. Malik shivered in fear, avoiding his father's eyes.

"That isn't a good enough fucking excuse!" he glared at Malik backhanding him, "I called the fucking school you stupid piece of shit!"

Malik's father kicked him in the ribs hard and Malik whimpered trying not to scream out in pain.

"I thought the farewell gift I left you with would fucking be enough to keep you in line!" another kick to the ribs and Malik yelled in pain, "But here you are fucking **_lying _**to ME!

"Father stop" Isis yelled trying to get in the way. Their father looked at her and picking up the beer bottle from before he slammed it into the back of Isis's head. She looked at Malik one last time mouthing _sorry _before passing out. Malik's eyes widened at this.

"NO, ISIS" he shouted trying to stand.

"Don't you fucking move" His father said punching him in the jaw, "I'll make you forget the fucking day you were fucking born" His dad screamed. Malik stared at him with no emotion in his eyes. '_I already do father, I already do'_ he thought.

"YOU" a kick in the back. "WORTHLESS" another to the abdomen, "PIECE OF SHIT!" his father yelled kicking him in the face making Malik pass out blood trailing from his body and mouth.

"Finally. Stupid fucker is growing a back bone" His father said and left the house.

Once he was sure his dad was gone Malik opened his eyes and slowly made his way to his sister checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief then made his way to the phone stopping several times because of his injuries. Pressing 2 he waited lying on the phone with it beside his ear as it rang.

**Hello? **A British voice asked on the other line.

"R-ryou? H-h-help" Malik said out of breath before passing out.

**Hello? Hello? MALIK? **

Malik opened his eyes and winced at the pain he felt in his body. He slowly took in his surroundings and noticed he was in Ryou's room. Turning his head he saw Yugi sitting beside him with a worried looking on the shorter one's face.

"Yugi" he said quietly.

"Malik" the younger one jumped a little in surprise, "you're okay"

"Yeah I'm fine...Isis?"

"Ryou is checking on her she's ok" Yugi answered the question Malik as about to ask.

"Good" Malik breathed out the breath he had been holding in. A few moments of silent passed before Ryou came in and reported that Isis was sleeping. And the silence continues...

"Malik" Ryou said hesitantly, "We have to tell someone" The moment the words were out of his mouth Malik glared at him.

"No way in hell...I don't fucking tell anyone how you're bullemic and anorexic. Or that you cut yourself Yugi. I thought we were friends. We promised this would be the one thing that we kept a secret." Malik half-yelled. The other two looked ashamed and Yugi sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Me too. But I would like it if you and Isis stay the night." Ryou said.

"Alright. My dad won't be home tomorrow anyways. He leaves during the weekends." Malik explained and the others nodded.

"We grabbed some clothes for you guys so you'll be all set for school if you're up for it." Yugi said and Malik nodded. "Good now go to sleep"

Drifting off to sleep Malik thought of a certain look-alike andhow nice it would be to be together with him.

Me- I think this chapter kinda sucked but it got the point across.

Melody- Yeah very true

Malik- Wow I go through a lot of shit

Marik- Yes my hikari though I still love you

Bakura- How sweet hope you could hear the sarcasm

Ryou- Shut up Don't Insult them wacks him

Yami- WWWWHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yugi- SHUT UP DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT YOU'RE JUST AS WHIPPED

Yami- Sorry...Hikari I think you need anger management as well

Yugi- WHAT

Yami- nothing love

Me- Okay I need at least two REVIEWS for a new chapter

Melody- Yeah

Me- And if you have any ideas or things you want to happen at the party right it in your room PLEASE REVIEW AND HI CHLOE I LOVE YOU

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter8 Questions and Answers

1Hi everybody...I'm going to be making my intros shorter because I agree with Salena-Jagonashi about them being to long. Oh and about Character deaths...you can request some like Anzu or something if you want but I don't have the heart to kill my hikaris unless it's in one of my song fic.

Melody- I'm the only one left tear, tear Well My foolish hikari does not own Yugioh

Maria- okay here's the next chapter 'I feel like there is a reason I'm writing this so soon' sees piano over head oh yeah now I remember

Oh yeah and I'm listening to 3DoorsDowm's "Sarah yellin"

THANK YOU REVIEWERS

Masked Emotions

Chapter 8...Questions and Answers

"Are you sure that nothing is noticeable" Malik asked his two friends as they stood at the front gates getting ready to enter school.

"Yeah you can't see a thing" Yugi reassured him.

"Well it's a good thing the fucking bastard didn't bruise my face like I thought" he said closing his eyes and breathing in deep then slowly releasing the breath. He knew their would be questions asked and he wanted to wait until after lunch to answer them. But we all know that lady luck never liked Malik much.

"Hey" a voice said from behind the three and they all jumped and turned around to see Marik, Yami, and Bakura.

"Hi, um...where's Seto and Jou" Ryou asked feeling slightly intimidated.

"Already went to class...Malik can I talk to you for a second" Marik said turning around and walking to one of the benches. The two sat down and Marik noted that Malik had slight trouble.

"Listen I just want you to know that everything is okay-" "Don't feed me that bullshit because I'm not taking it. I _know_ something is fucking wrong so you should tell me now before I find out on my own" Marik said sternly. Malik stared at him and his defenses dropped and he looked scared and started watching the people walk by. Frustrated by Marik grabbed the younger boy and pulled him up slamming him against a tree away from everyone's view. He felt bad quickly after noticing how Malik winced and gasped in pain.  
"I won't watch another person I care about get abused so tell me are you?" he spat out with a dangerous look in his eyes. The words hit Malik and it hurt. No one had ever actually called it abuse or anything like that before. It was different.

"Marik...and let it go," he put a finger over the other's mouth when he tried to say anything, "Just until after the party...that's all. Then we can talk but for now...Can we just act as close to normal as we can get." Marik listened as the junior pleaded and sighed.

"Fine...but the morning after" he said leaving the words in the air. Slowly his voice dropped an octave lower.

"Normal, Huh? Does that involve _finally_ kissing you" he asked. Without waiting for an answer their lips met and tongues battled with an unmatched passion. Malik moaned into the kiss slowly letting Marik control it until they broke apart. Breathing heavily their eyes met again.

"Was that your first kiss Malik" Marik teased smirking. Malik's blushing face answered his question. All of the sudden an evil looked crossed Malik's face.

"Yeah and it sure as hell won't be my last" he said pulling the other close and kissing him. After a few minutes they pulled back looking at each other.

"Um...you guys class started" Ryou said interrupting the two.

"Shit" Malik cursed grabbing Marik's hand and running inside the school building. For some reason it felt right to be like this.

"I'm sooo tired" Yugi said laying his head on Malik's shoulder while putting all his weight on Ryou.

"I would be to if I was up all night thinking about Yami" Ryou teased.

"I resent that I wasn't up all night thinking about him I was talking to him as well" Yugi said smirking which looked really different on his 'innocent' face.

"Yep and I can vouch for him" Yami's smooth voice cut in. (They tend to do that a lot...I wonder if they're shudders stalkers...nah). Yugi smiled at him. They both stood up a good part of the night getting to know each other and he felt closer to Yami now.

"Are you ready for the party tonight" Bakura asked smirking at Ryou who blushed and nodded. "Good"

"You're joining us at lunch right" Marik asked them.

"Nope not today we're busy with the end of the year music production." Yugi chirped.

"But I'll miss you" Yami said grabbing and pulling him close.

"Me too" he said and pecked Yami on the lips then pulled away blushing.

"See you later" Ryou called as they walked off in a different direction.

Yami sat at lunch with his friends as usual and the people who used to sit in the hikaris seats (Rachel. Jeb, and Charles) were sitting there as well.

"Words out that you're gay" Charles accused. Bakura merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your point" he said with an annoyed voice.

"Are you" Jeb asked

"Yep" Ushio and his gang (including those three) made disgusted noises.

"You can't be serious" Rachel said.

"We are" Marik answered.

"Well then maybe it's time for you to let the three of them in hmm" Rachel said smirking.

"What are you talking about" Jou glared at her after saying that.

"Oh maybe about how Bakura was with me and how Yami was with Anzu last night" She said and Jou's mouth dropped open in shock before he walked off followed by Kaiba.

"What are you talking about" Marik said glaring daggers.

"Oh give up I know you and Christina were together the day after you asked Malik out" she said to him.

"What do you want" Yami asked sighing.

"Simple...take them to the party...Yami to dump Yugi and call him worthless and a that he's nothing but a stupid cutter. Which by the way I found out he is...Marik I want you to hit Malik then walk away and Bakura I want you to kiss me in front of Ryou" she said all in one breath and a flip of her hair. Yami stood up glaring along with his friends.

"No" Marik said in a deadly voice. Rachel looked intimidated for a moment before shaking her head smirking.

"We wouldn't want to find out your little secret now would we...the other one" she said slyly and the three paled.

"I'll get you for this you stupid bitch. Mark my fucking words" Bakura said then left with the others. Rachel stood up walking into the bathroom. Maybe that wasn't the best of things to have done right then. Oh well too late to back out now.

Ryou sat in his room fidgeting slightly as he waited for Bakura. He was so happy that he was thinking of actually EATING at the party. Of course he most likely wouldn't but still it was nice to think that it was finally ok to. All of his defenses flew out the window when he saw Bakura and he liked it. He liked not having to care at all.

Running down the flight of stairs in his house he entered the kitchen walking over to the fridge with a glass getting himself some water. The drink refreshed him and he slowly put back the jug of water when something caught his eye. A cupcake. A whole package of 24 actually. '_How did that get there'_ He wondered pulling out from the fridge and taking off the note attached.

_Ryou,_

_I noticed you are lacking serious food in your fridge so I'll leave this here and come back tomorrow with some more. You know if anything is wrong you can tell me. Thank you so much with helping Malik and myself out. _

_Love,_

_Isis_

Ryou smiled at the note. Isis had been concerned about him for a while now and she always tried to help. He loved her like a sister, he did, but he could never tell her.

He drummed his fingers on the counter top staring at the cupcakes like they were his enemy at the battlefront. Before he could stop himself he grabbed the package inhaling the cupcakes until there was a few crumbs left. '_Oh no... I can't...not yet' _he thought. Rushing to the bathroom he stared into the toilet bowl for a few seconds. He brought his fingers up to his mouth then shoved them down his throat forcefully. He pulled them in and out making him gag until the cupcakes were flushed down the toilet. '_I sicken myself nowadays.'_

A knock at the door was heard and Ryou quickly brushed his teeth then went to answer it. He blushed seeing Bakura leaning against the door smirking.

"Ready" he asked.

"Yep" Ryou responded smiling. Then shut the door to his house locking it.

Music blasted from The Kame Game Shop on 4th Street (don't know where that came from). Yugi was in his room dancing quietly by himself swaying to the music. '_Anything to keep the loneliness from sinking in_' he thought to himself. He was so wrapped up in dancing he didn't hear the door downstairs open or close. Nor did he hear a person coming up the stairs and opening his door.

He jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and another person begin dancing with him. Slowly turning his head he saw Yami standing there. His lips were parted and he was panting slightly as they grinded in unison.

Unable to help himself Yami kissed Yugi full-fledged on the lips. Their tongues played together in each others mouth until Yami quickly made the kiss dominant on his part. When the last song (the one that was playing) ended so did their kiss.

"Yami" Yugi said half moaning.

"Well hello little one" the other responded trying to keep himself in control. "You should definitely dance like that when we get to the party" the older teen smirked.

"Um..." Yugi was at a loss for words blushing horribly. "Ok" Yami chuckled making Yugi feel more at ease.

"Let's go" Yami said and Yugi nodded.

Malik was already at Melody's house before the party started since Marik, Seto, and Jou along with others were helping out. Whenever he went to help Marik would give him a sharp look and he would sigh and sit back down. He looked up when he noticed a cup waving in front of him. He smiled at the owner of the hand as Kayla sat down.

"He cares you know" She commented looking at the junior out of the corner of her eyes as Chloe and Marik bickered.

"Really" Malik said snorting at that.

"Yep, I think he loves you" she said blandly. Malik had to contain from spitting out his drink.

"What"

"Yeah just don't say anything it's just what I think. Then again Chloe said something big is going to happen before you all get 'officially' together. But I don't" the girl said starting to ramble but stopped herself.

"Oh" was all he could say. Kayla then left him alone to gather his thoughts. Marik came up soon after smirking.

"C'mon people are starting to show up" he said pulling the younger one to his feet as they went to see who was already there.

Me- there done...phew...took me long enough...okay I would really appreciate reviews...so REVIEW holds knife to people who read but don't review um...hides knife

Melody- how do you expect them to review if you constantly threaten them

Me- Yeah very true but don't they just look wonderful all nice and scared

Melody-true

Me-Well if you have any questions put them in the review...and I now have a wanting to read a Tala/Bryan story (from beyblade) if you know good ones let me know


	10. Chapter9 The party

1Hi a new chapter once again...I love the feed back and would like to thank my reviewers for such well...lovely reviews. I mean honestly I never thought I would get so much feed back.

Me-Oh and I would like to say to **Xenta** that sadly I only have a small dagger...but **ladywolf Terri **sharpened it for me...

Melody-Hi **Xenta**...Kick her ass!

Me-Hey...support much...

Melody- nope

Me- Oh yes and I do know about how cutters take pills and other things...my friend died of suicide just last year and I'm dedicating what Yugi went through to her...I want someone to get the happy ending she didn't no matter what they have to go through to get it...

Melody-yep

Me- and I love it when I get questions to answer so when you review feel free to leave one and any stories that you've written and would like me to read AND review I will kindly do.

Melody-yeah, well since she let go of Ryou who used to do the review along with others. I will. Maria does not own Yugioh...I mean honestly it would be a yaoi show if she did...smirks

Me- ditto..I know people don't want the hikaris to get hurt but there will be MAJOR angst with them BUT in the end it will turn out ok...in the end that is...all of the sudden thinks of Linkin Park...

_Song lyrics _if I decided to put in any...

Masked Emotions

Chapter9...The Party

The music was extremely loud and Yugi was having time just thinking never mind trying to understand what Yami was saying.

"LET"S GO OUTSIDE FOR A MINUTE" Yami shouted over the music as if it was completely normal.

"WHAT" Yugi asked shouting back.

"I SAID LETS GO OUTSIDE" Yami motioned to the door and Yugi quickly followed. The music wasn't as loud outside and Yugi rubbed his hands together against the cold.

"So what did you want" he asked leaning against the house slowly sliding down to a sitting position.

"Nothing much but I could tell it was a tad bit loud in there for a new comer" Yami explained.

"Oh, Thanks" Yugi smiled gratefully and his heart leapt when Yami smiled back.

"No problem..." Yami said trailing off. He couldn't believe it. Him, The King Of Games, One of the hottest guys in school, was having trouble with how to kiss Yugi. Should he ask or not. '_Great, I didn't have trouble last time and now I'm going through one of those inner turmoil type things' _he thought sarcastically.

"Whatever" he said softly and then took Yugi's face and pressed their lips together. It was better than the last time as they started another game of 'the tongue battle' (don't ask). The kiss was filled with need on both parts as Yugi gripped Yami's shirt and slowly leaned over so he was now straddling the other. Breaking apart the two locked eyes breathing heavily.

(Bet you hate that don't you)

Ryou stood amazed at the amount of people at the party. '_A massive amount of bodies pouring with sweat...my favorite'_ with even more sarcasm than Yami. Bakura went off to get them something to drink. Though he tried to convince Ryou to have at least one beer and had no success at all. Ryou jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his waste.

"Everything is spiked...Melody's looking for water right now" Bakura said in Ryou's ear. Ryou nodded and was startled as Bakura slowly led him out to the dance floor.

"Bakura I can't dance" he said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it" he responded looking down with a smirk.

Me- this is just a little bit of humor before the HUGE angst comes up.

As the pair slowly began to dance Ryou couldn't help but stare at his feet.

"Ryou look at me" Bakura demanded softly in the other's ear.

"Bakura I can't I'll step on your feet" Ryou said back.

"No you won't now look up" He said pushing the other's face up by his chin. They danced quietly for a second and Ryou sighed in bliss. "See now you're doing" "Bakura don't say it"" Nonsense you're doing fine" _Crack. _

"OW...fuck that hurt" Bakura cried stopping for a minute.

"Told you so"

"Really...I will get you to dance tonight" Bakura said now feeling a challenge rise up in him as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one. Ryou sighed again though this time in self-pity. '_I'll probably never get home now...Well I suppose that's alright so long Bakura's arms hold me like this'_

"Hey Bakura" Ryou whispered.

"Yeah" he whispered back.

"I really like you" Ryou said softly blushing. Bakura's heart broke staring at the tenshi before him. '_He would hate me if he knew the truth'_ Bakura thought.

"I really like you to" he answered back and was rewarded when Ryou gave him a huge smile and kissed him on the lips.

Malik sat outside leaning against the pool deck.. He sighed and his hair swayed in the breeze framing his beautiful face. Marik was drinking and it didn't look like he planned on stopping any time soon. _'Guess I just can't hold his attention long enough now can I' _he thought miserably.

"Hey Maliky.." Marik said not yet drunk just teasing. Malik slightly turned his head.

"What's wrong"

"Listen I don't get involved with any more drunks than needed" Malik answered coldly

"Yeah..I won't get drunk okay. I have a high tolerance for alcohol" Marik said and shot him a small smile which was returned.

"Okay" Malik stood there unsure of what to do.

"Let's go dance" Marik said grabbing the other's arm. Malik smirked.

"Are you sure you can handle me" he taunted.

Maliky..you're lucky if you can keep up with me" the other retorted. Marik grabbed Malik and pulled him close so their bodies were right up against each other and grinded into him. Malik moaned and then grabbed Marik's hips pushing them impossibly close while they danced. The whole song they ravished each other until it slowly came to a stop. When it did Marik went to retrieve his beer he left on the counter (now come on everyone knows not to leave your drink sitting unattended). He never noticed the hand that slipped something in it while he was dancing. After taking a drink he felt a change in his body instantly. It was like he saw Malik in a different view. A much hornier view.

Malik made his way to Marik smiling.

"You're good" he complimented, "I didn't think anyone could dance like that"

"Your not bad yourself" he whispered in Malik's ear. His hands had a mind of their own as they skidded up and down the others body. Malik breathed in. '_I like him a lot but why is he moving so fast. I'm not ready for this'_ he thought. (This is gonna be trouble)

"Marik stop let's have fun" Malik said laughing it off. Marik didn't stop though. He didn't want to hurt Malik but right now that wasn't what was on his mind. Malik's body was though and only that(1).

"Marik I said stop" Malik said more forcefully.

"But Malik you're so beautiful" he whispered holding him tighter. Malik froze.

_'Malik you're so beautiful'_

_'Daddy Stop'_

_'So beautiful'_

Malik stared at Marik trying to force the other one off who was now trying to unbutton the his pants. He never noticed being pulled into another room until now.

"Please...Stop" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up" Marik said back handing him and then all of the thoughts he had about thinking of only Malik's body fled as the other one fell to the floor.

"Malik...I'm" "Leave me the fuck alone" Malik said running out the door. He didn't pay attention to anything as he made his way through tons of bodies banging into random people.Making his way to the door he tripped and fell. Tears threatened to spill as the surrounding people laughed. Getting up he ran out the door passing Yugi and Yami.

(two to go)

Yami and Yugi had stopped teasing each other for a few minutes breathing heavily when Yugi saw Malik out of the corner of his eye.

"Was that Malik. I'm really sorry Yami but I have to go find out what's wrong" Yugi said seeing his friend run down the street. He was tripping all over the place and had tears in his eyes. Getting up Yugi went to run after him.

"Yugi wait" Yami said and grabbed his wrist stopping him. The other winced in pain and yanked his wrist out of the others grasp. In the process his wristband unsnapped and fell off revealing scars and cut marks all over it. Yugi looked like a deer in head lights while Yami lightly touched the marks.

"Yami what the fuck is going on" a voice said and Yami turned to see Jeb standing there."What are you doing with that little cutter. I thought you said you were using him for a good fuck and that was it. He said with a smirk.

"What" Yugi said looking at Yami for an answer. Yami let go of Yugi's wrist. He knew exactly what Jeb was doing but he couldn't. Now it was a choice. It was either this or let Yugi know the truth. He couldn't let that happen either.

"Yeah but he was running off. Stupid cutter. What a waste. Didn't even get a chance for a nice fuck" Yami said. His heart tightened as Yugi stared at him. Unlike Malik he let the tears fall out and run down his face. Yami felt like crying himself.

"Is this some type of sick joke" Yugi asked painfully.

"Yeah and the joke's in you" Yami said coldly with no emotion. Yugi stared at him. '_This is a joke..all of it...just a joke'_ he thought sadly. Turning around he ran down the driveway but instead of going in Malik's direction he ran for the game shop. Once he was out of sight Yami turned around and punched Jeb in the face.

"We wouldn't want what happened so long ago to happen with you now would we" he said quietly in an emotionless voice. Jeb nodded fear in his eyes. "Good then from now on you'll stay out of our way"

(counting down)

Ryou walked out of the bathroom relieved.(hope so) His eyes scanned over the crowd for Bakura and noticed him arguing with a girl he recognized but didn't like.

"Rachel I'm not going to fall for your stupid tricks" Bakura said.

"You can't say no. Out of the three of you guys, you Bakura, have done the worst." she said quietly in a threatening voice.

"Ryou will like me no matter what I have complete faith in him" Bakura said. Unfortunately that was the only part of the conversation Ryou heard when Rachel noticed him and pulled Bakura into a fierce kiss. Silently with out any tears in his eyes Ryou turned around calmly walking out of the party.

Slowly walking down the street he wrapped his coat tighter around him. No explanation was needed. He was just something for Bakura to pass the time.

"Ryou" Bakura called running to him. "It's not what it seems"

"It never is" Ryou said softly. A tear fell down his face and bakura went to wipe it away but Ryou stepped back. "I understand that I was just a thing to pass the time. I'd like it if you didn't talk to me anymore" He said. Out of all of this he couldn't let go of his feelings for Bakura. He couldn't be mad at anyone but himself. He continued walking leaving Bakura there.

"Ryou...I'm so sorry." he whispered.

(aftershock)

Malik wandered around aimlessly not knowing where to go. He didn't want to be a burden on Ryou or Yugi. He had nowhere to go. He came upon a park and sat down on a bench hidden by the bushes. Looking around he slowly laid his head down and curled up into a ball. Blackness closed in on him quickly.

(Couldn't forget Yugi)

Yugi sat in his room staring at the walls. His room was trashed and in the process he broke his cd player. Nothing could keep out the loneliness now. He rocked back and forth trying to clear his mind until he slowly came to a stop. Pulling out the razor he kept on his bureau he stared at his forearms. Looking at the scars he chocked back a sob and more tears fell down his face.

'_I hate myself. I 'm of no use and I never really was good at anything. So why don't I kill myself. End it all. Why am I still here. Ryou and Malik. That's right. I'll take care of them tomorrow' _slowly he sliced over an old scar. One after another he dug deeper and deeper over every scar he'd ever made.

'_I'll tel them why I can't live'_

Me- I think this chapter kinda sucked too. But I think that about all of my chapters.

(1) oh yeah the thing slipped into Marik's drink was a thing that makes you really horny. I got it from white chicks.

Melody- HOW COULD YOU...STOP MAKING MY HIKARIS MISERABLE

Me- Yes well angst is going to be a lot of the next chapter as the weekend passes and they have to go to school.

Me- please REVIEW...tell me what you think...I'm still in a Tala/Bryan story mood so if you know any good ones tell me.


	11. Chapter10A Siren's Sound

Hello...I need to get this out right off the back...**THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING** I could Never kill Yugi...but I won't lie...The hikaris are going to go through hell...And someone will die. Also the reason yamis aren't going againsr everyone is not because they're scared it's because of the secret I'll reveal in the next chapter or the one after that.

Melody- Still you didn't have to hurt them so much you know.

Me-yes but still I like emotional abuse. Oh and thanks for the name of the horny drug **Gothic-leprechaun. **

Melody- Yeah she's to stupid to know it...

Me-Anyways...Thank you for all of the REVIEWS

Warnings- ANGST...ATTEMPTED SUICIDE...AND MORE!

Me- Yes I am having a warning for this chapter...oh and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS

Masked Emotions

Chapter 10...A Siren's sound

Malik awoke to someone poking him in the side with a stick. He groggily opened an eye to see Ryou and Yugi above him.

"Told you that would work" Yugi said dully. His voice held no emotion and his eyes had lost their spark.

"Should've tried this in the beginning" Ryou said. He looked just as bad as Yugi. '_Something must have happened with them as well. I guess this was all planned then.'_

"Yeah...um..." he was at a loss for words. They knew the heartache he was going through but he didn't want to burden them.

"You know you have a home with either of us. Isis was worried so we came to check up on you. It's a good thing we did too." Yugi gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. You guys and Isis are all I have left." he said. It was then he knew why they acted as they were. All of the things that happened last night played out through his head. He didn't have the urge to fake smiling anymore. So he wouldn't.

"Let's go then" Ryou said turning around. Malik got up and followed his two friends.

(Two days later...Monday)

An alarm went off and Yugi opened his eyes looking around his room. His friends had somehow stopped him from killing himself. He just didn't want to leave them. But he didn't know if he could face Yami today. Not after everything that happened.

After getting dressed he left the house stopping at the corner as he saw Malik coming up.

"Hey"

"Hey, Did you finish taking notes for Rinsha's test" Yugi asked casually. Over the weekend the friends had found out what happened to each other, and decided to act normal and push the thoughts of the seniors out of their minds.

"Actually I was hoping you had" Malik grinned sheepishly.

"Why of course you can copy my notes Mr. Ishtar" Yugi said with a smile.

"I owe you one" Malik said gratefully as they neared the school gates.

"You owe him a lot more than that" A British voice cut in. The two turned to see their friend and their eyes widened. Ryou looked awful, and he was extremely skinny. Bag were under his eyes yet he was still smiling at them.

"I know...Ryou" Malik trailed or worriedly.

"Don't start, not today" Ryou said glaring.

"Alright let's go to class" Once again they were met with whispers like the time they walked into lunch.

_"Hey look it's the fags again."_

_"I guess Yami and the others already dropped them."_

_"Yeah"_

_"Hey isn't that the one that fell. What am idiot"_

_"Being gay can make you like that"_

_"That's just sick."_

Ryou didn't look sad just empty. In fact all three did. Being gay didn't make you sick or stupid or any of that and they couldn't believe these people could say that. They didn't even bother to understand. Fortunately they didn't see the popular guys at all today. Unfortunately gym was what they had next.

(I hate doing this to them but I think you are all going to hate me more)

"We'll be fine right" Yugi said to the guys and himself.

"Doubtful" Ryou said and Yugi shot him a half-glare.

"Well aren't you optimistic"

"Why should I be" Ryou retorted and Yugi sighed knowing he was right. What was the point.

Walking into the gym they noticed everyone was already in the locker room. Quickly slipping in they saw Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto sitting down already dressed out. When they passed the four boys didn't even look up at them. Ryou saw Bakura tense and Yami place a hand on his shoulder and sighed. It hurt much more than he thought, much more.

They slowly began dressing out and Malik waited for everyone to leave but before they did Coach Sweet came in.

"Why aren't you dressing out" he demanded and all eyes were on the pair.

"Um..."

"Um...Is NOT an excuse Mr. Ishtar, I want you to dress out now before I give you a months detention and call home" At his words Malik paled and quickly kicked off his shoes. Looking satisfied Coach Sweet went into his office for a second.

All eyes were still on him as Malik slowly peeled off his shirt desperately trying to hide his back but failing.

"Oh Shit That Kid Has Scars All Over His Back!" Charles shouted.

"AHAHAHA, The kid probably gets abused. What a stupid idiot. I bet it's because he's gay" another kid said. Tears tugged at Malik's eyes and he was shocked when Yugi stepped in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

"Oh look the shrimp is standing up for his little friend. Does daddy abuse you to" Jeb said in a baby voice. Yugi stood still stunned for a moment.

"My parents are dead" he said before running form the locker room. Jeb didn't even have time to think as a fist hit him in the face.

"I've had enough of you" Yami said. Bakura and Marik walked over to their look-alikes.

"Malik" Marik questioned and he slowly got a better look at the others back. It was awful, scars were shaped into different Egyptian designs and filled with ink. Ryou tried to cover his friend and glared at them.

"Leave us alone"

"Malik I know how you feel" Bakura said and Ryou looked surprised. How could Bakura know unless...

"No you don't, No one does" Malik said tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he put his shirt back on. "And now because of this stupid school and town one of my best friends may die" he said. Once the words came out of his mouth he snapped out of his stupor as did everyone else.

"Yugi" Ryou breathed out. "Malik we have to find him" he said pulling at the others shirt frantically.

"We'll help" Yami said and before anything else could be said.

"Alright let's split up" Malik answered. At the moment his best friend was more important.

(time for angst)

Yugi stared at the school before him. All he ever did was be nice and kind. Yet they still hated him. Why. What was so wrong about being gay. What was so wrong about being different.

"Daddy," he whispered, "Would you beat me if you were alive right now. Would you hate me because I'm gay. Would you be like them. I don't even remember what you looked like. You or mom."

"Mommy, Daddy, I hate this. I never did anything wrong. So why. That's all I ask. Why. Why did you have to die. Why does grandpa not stay around enough to see me grow up. Why aren't _you _around to see me grow up. Answer Me! Why do I have to be gay. Why do I have to be alive!" he said nearing hysterics. He viciously pulled off his wrist bands.

"I'm sick of asking myself questions. You should have never given birth to such an abomination. Now I'll make sure I get rid of myself. I'll give up my life for yours. Just like I should have done all those years ago" he said crying. There was one spot he never cut. Right where his veins showed most. He always cut himself to feel pain never to kill. But today was different.

Pulling out his carpenter razor he stared at the spot. It would've happened sometime. After all not everyone can be saved. Maybe he shouldn't have a happy ending. He quickly sliced the unmarred area and whimpered in pain. Apparently he cut deep enough since blood sprayed him in the face and clothes. It was now he felt fear. And as seconds turned to minutes he desperately tried to cling for something more.

He faintly heard sirens in the distance. '_How ironic, Just like when I was a kid. Always hearing sirens. I just never thought they could be for me.' _Before he blacked out he saw Yami's face the first time they had met. Yugi sighed as tear drops fell down his face. '_So much for my happy ending'_ he mused and passed out.

(there done...nope I'm kidding I couldn't leave it there)

Yugi opened his eyes and saw his grandfather smiling at him.

"Where am I" he asked quietly.

""The hospital Yugi. You gave us all quite a scare. I came home with a message on the answering machine." His grandfather explained.

"I'm sorry for scaring everybody." he said letting a tear fall from his eye.

"Don't be we only want you to be happy again" Solomon said. "Your friends would like to see you but only one can see you right now. He'll be in a moment"

He bent down and gave the boy a quick but meaningful hug.

"I love you Yugi" he said then left.

Yugi laid there letting everything seep in. He was still alive. What was he thinking. How could he have lost so much control. A cough caught his attention and he looked up to see Yami standing there with a sad expression.

"Before anything I said I'm sorry" Yami said and Yugi shook his head confused.

"What do you mean. Why are you here"Yugi asked and Yami looked hurt but moved to sit on the chair beside Yugi's bed.

"Yugi I was the one who found you half-dead at the courtyard." he said and Yugi immediately looked guilty.

"No don't look like that. You have to know that I did and still do love you. What happened at the party shouldn't have. Rachel, Jeb, and Charles blackmailed us. They threatened us with something that happened in the past and I thought you would hate me if you found out." Yami looked up to see Yugi staring at him with teary eyes. He leaned over and wiped away the tears.

"What was the secret" Yugi asked softly.

"Bakura was abused just like Malik." Yami said and continued hearing Yugi gasp, "One night though it went to far and his dad and friends tried to rape him while me and Marik were over. They tried to rape us as well. Before I knew what I was doing I took Bakura's army knife he had and slashed at one of the men, killing them. Everything happened so fast and soon Marik and Bakura were helping me hurt the rest. We were filled with rage and three ended up dead. Can you see now why I thought you would hate me"

Yugi was silent for a moment before he grabbed Yami's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"If you killed them then how are you not in some facility or something" he asked.

"I was. For a time. It was self defense though and we were young." Yami said. Yugi nodded understandingly.

"I would kiss you if I wasn't stuck here" he said smiling.

"You don't hate me" Yami was shocked but then leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips passionately before breaking away.

"Remember how you said you loved me"

"Yeah"

"I love you too" Yugi said giving him another sweet smile. There lips met and tongue was involved before coughing once again interrupted them. The nurse in charge smiled kindly before motioning for Yami to leave.

"I'll be back koi" he promised giving the other a peck before leaving. Yugi smiled and barely noticed the nurse taking his blood.

Me- Here you go. To chapters in one day. Though this isn't the end of the angst for Ryou or Malik it is the start of a reawakened relationship. Sadly I won't be updating for a week.

Melody-Stupid retard...But I am happy for Yugi, yet worried for Ryou and Malik. One has an eating disorder and the other an abusive father.

Me-Yes well we'll be getting into detail with them in the next chapter.

Melody-REVIEW it gives the idiot inspiration...

Me-I'm not an idiot but I would like people to review...Ja Ne


	12. Chapter11 The grudge

1**Attention- **I KNOW that people were unhappy with the fact that Yugi forgave Yami so easily but you have to remember that at least ONE of the hikaris had to forgive the yamis.

Me- Also I would like to say THANK YOU to everyone that has supported me so far. I never thought that I would have so many reviews! I know 61 doesn't sound like a lot but still I'm very appreciative for all of the reviews.

Melody- Yep oh and now we have a question...

Me- What is your favorite YAOI or YURI pairing... Hell if you want name both...

Melody- Anyways let's get on with the story...Maria does not own Yugioh...

Oh yes I will be taking lines from songs and putting them in here.

Masked Emotions

Chapter 11...The Grudge

(nothing to do with the movie)

Ryou stared at Bakura who had just told Ryou the same story Yami told Yugi but from his point of view.

"Bakura I'm sorry I really am but that doesn't change the fact that you kissed her." Ryou said looking at the ground now. "I opened up to you and tried to change my ways for the better but you still did that."

"Ryou try to understand that SHE kissed ME" Bakura retorted trying to defend himself.

"You don't even care about me. I was always just a tool. And for the record I could've sworn you kissed back!" Ryou started to shout.

"Stop making such a big fucking deal about this" Bakura said officially losing his patience.

"Yeah What if I ripped your heart apart at the seems maybe then you'll know how I feel!" Ryou yelled starting to walk away. A hand grabbed him but he didn't turn around, just paused. Two arms wrapped around his waste as Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"You did. When I tried to ignore you thinking it was for the better my heart was torn open" Bakura said softly and Ryou slowly turned his head as they kissed sweetly.

"Can we start over again as friends. And when I'm ready maybe we can try a relationship again" he inquired and felt relieved when Bakura nodded his head.

XXXXXXX (this will be a scene change)

Unfortunately Malik and Marik were not having the same luck as the other couples. Yes the story was told but Malik wouldn't stop glaring at Marik.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me! You told me that being openly gay wouldn't affect you and that there would be no secrets. You know things about me no one else does!" Malik screamed at the older teen who was trying to think of what to do about the situation.

"I told you I have no idea on why I acted like that on Friday" he said.

"It wasn't even that fact that you were molesting me. But you hit me! You fucking hit me. You know something screw this. You're no better than he is anyway. If Yugi and Ryou want to hang out with all of you that's fine but the little fling that was going on between us is over!" Malik said all in one breath. His eyes narrowed daring the blonde to say otherwise.

"Malik I'm sorry! Dammit why can't you accept my apology. Why can't you forgive me" Marik angrily questioned.

"How can I forgive when I can't forget!" Malik replied walking away. He couldn't help but feel pain when Marik didn't try to pull him back.

XXXXXXX

Malik roughly opened the door and wasn't surprised to see his dad smacking Isis to the ground. When Malik came in his father looked up at the other boy with anger and lust.

"Where the fuck have you been. Don't ever think you can just run off like that again!" His father bellowed. Malik noted he still held Isis by her hair and decided to do something about it.

"Yeah whatever old man. Why don't you be a _good _dad and beat the shit out of me like usual" he sarcastically and just like he thought it worked. His father threw Isis to the wall and Malik motioned for her to leave the room. After all what was the point of both getting abused?

Malik was so out of it he didn't see his father until the man was in front of him breathing heavily on his neck as he grabbed Malik's waste. He pulled the boy as close to him as possible.

"Oh Malik. I'll do more than that" he promised undoing Malik's pants.

XXXXXXX

After a few days Yugi was allowed to leave the hospital and was back in school. He was more than glad to be beside Yami and his friends outside during their free period.

"Hey Ryou is Malik at least talking to you" The youngest asked. Ryou's eyes got a little teary before he looked at Yugi.

"He isn't speaking to any of us. And to be truthful Yugi I'm worried about him. He hasn't been in school since you were in the hospital" Ryou said regretfully looking down.

Yugi sighed at the news. He had hoped everything could go back to before the party but he had no such luck. Everything was going good besides that. Well almost everything was going good. Ryou was eating even if it was only a small amount. He wasn't cutting anymore, though he wouldn't admit the only reason he wasn't is because he now got checked weekly for new marks.

"What are we supposed to do. I know that he's at his house now and when I tried to call Isis said he would talk to us soon." Yugi replied leaning into Yami who wrapped his arms around the younger ones waste.

"We just have to wait aibou" he whispered kissing the other on the cheek.

"I know but I'm just as scared as Ryou" he said.

XXXXXXX

Malik shoved his cd player into his pocket and blasted one of his favorite song from Greenday, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'.

He was finally able to go to leave the house because his father said that he was even more worthless without an education so he could get a job. The teen bumped into another person and his cd flew from his pocket and skidded onto the street. Before he could retrieve it a huge car came by and rolled right over it. He turned about to yell at the teen who bumped into him when large amethyst eyes stared in shock at his.

"Malik. Oh my god! I'm so sorry" Yugi stammered a bit but Malik just nodded his head and continued walking.

"Malik please talk to me" Yugi begged.

"The cd was old anyways. How about you. Are you ok" Malik asked. Yugi would have been touched by the concern but was shocked at how cold Malik's voice sounded.

"I'm fine. We're all worried about you though I mean I know that you're back at h-"" Yugi I need you to understand something." Malik said turning fully and looking at the other as they stopped at the school gates.

"I'm happy that you're ok. I was worried. But I think it would be best if we didn't talk to each other unless it's needed. That means everyone." After that he started walking into school. "It was nice while it lasted"

To say Yugi was shocked would be a humongous understatement. He didn't even notice Yami wrap his arms around the smaller one.

"What did he say" Marik asked.

"I think he's cracked. He had no emotion in his voice whatsoever. He told me that he wanted us all to back off." Yugi said as a tears gathered in his eyes.

"I guess this is all my fault." Marik said depressed.

"No you're wrong. That was only fuel for the fire that's always been there" Ryou said looking at Malik as he entered the building.

XXXXXXX

Gym came and Malik was allowed to sit on the bleachers because he 'wasn't feeling well.' After the class was over he went into the locker room to retrieve his stuff. Everyone exited including Yugi and Ryou who he had suspicion were waiting outside. As he bent over and got his stuff from his locker he turned around to see Ushio glaring at him.

"It's been awhile" he said leaning close to Malik.

"Really. Didn't notice" Malik drawled. He didn't bother blocking the punch to his gut and bit down on his tongue tasting the blood in his mouth. He doubled over in pain gasping for breath.

Even Ushio was smart enough to know that his one punch alone didn't do that and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"I'm not getting involved with this shit" he said leaving the locker room. Malik struggled to stand until a pale hand was in front of his face. He looked up to see Ryou smiling at him. Growling he pushed away the hand and looked around to see that a lot of people were suddenly in the locker room. Jou, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Yami, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou were all around him. Bakura and Jou were casually leaning against the door and it was obvious their job was blocking the exit.

"Malik let us help you" Yugi said nearing his friend or ex-friend in Malik's view. Standing up Malik shoved Yugi out of the way and tried to run out. Jou and Bakura grabbed him before he reached the door and Malik screamed in pain at the light grip Bakura had on his wrist. Both boys immediately let go as Malik dropped to his knees cradling his wrist.

"Stop being an idiot and let us help" Bakura said harshly and Malik glared at him.

"Leave me the fuck alone. None of you can help!" he shouted standing again.

"What's he done to you" Yugi questioned amazed. He was right about Malik finally cracking. The other was so broken down it was unbearable to watch.

"Do you mean besides the nightly beatings and rape" the other said bitterly. '_Shouldn't have said that' _he thought sarcastically. Everyone was so in shock that he ran out of the locker and out of the school before they knew he was gone.

"We have to do something whether he likes it or not" Yami said snapping out of his stupor.

"Yeah but he won't let us" Jou said sounding angry.

"I'm not a CEO for nothing pup" Seto said ruffling the other's hair.

"So you'll help" Marik asked.

"I suppose"the other said with a smirk.

XXXXXXX

"Bakura do you think what we have in mind will work" Ryou asked timidly. They were both sitting in the park enjoying the quietness. Bakura sighed and shook his head.

"It depends. But I know it isn't going to be easy" he tiredly responded.

"I'm scared. He'll return to normal right. I mean you did" Ryou said hopefully smiling slightly at Bakura.

"If you could call me normal" the older one joked tackling the smaller one.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted and gasped at the kisses trailing along his neck. Bakura stopped for a moment and looked at Ryou.

"I thought we agreed about friends" Ryou said and raised and eyebrow at Bakura's smirk.

"Why of course...Friends with benefits" the other said pressing his lips to Ryou. The junior returned the kiss with a passion matched by Bakura. When they broke apart he smiled.

"I guess that'll work...I wish Malik was here with us" Ryou said changing subjects again.

"I wouldn't want him here while we're kissing" Bakura teased and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean"

"Unfortunately I do. Malik 's cool even if I didn't really know him and I don't have to imagine what he's going through" Bakura said. Ryou nodded his head then rested it on Bakura's shoulder.

XXXXXXX

In the Ishtar residence Isis laid against the wooden floor in Malik's room unconscious. Malik screamed as his father raped him and looked at his sister's body. '_Isis you should've stayed away. No one can help me' _Malik thought and screamed again as his father thrusted in one last time and released. Malik felt disgusted and collapsed as his father stood up.

"You're such a fucking whore. Maybe I should go back on my word and hurt your retarded little friends." his father spat out.

"Don't you dare." Malik said angrily struggling to remain awake.

"Don't talk back to me. You can't do anything and better keep being the whore you are if you want them safe!" His father yelled leaving the room. Once he was gone Malik laid his head down and stared at the floor. After a few minutes he fell into a much needed sleep.

XXXXXXX

Me- I know people were oc but I needed them to be for this chapter.

**Important-** If you would like to take part in who dies pick out of these characters. Jou, Malik's dad, Anzu, Jeb, or Charlie. The only reason Jou is there because I figured it gives more angst and would fit with the ending real well. Then again so would any other.

Melody- You're torturing Malik

Me- I noticed

Melody- B-but he's so cute

Me- I know but like I said there is a happy ending to this story

Melody- Yeah yeah

Me- yes well please REVIEW I am fueled by them!

Melody- we know

... R&R for the sake of humanity!...


	13. Chapter12 Tears and Blood

1Me- Hello everyone, Sorry it took so long to update...I've started a new fic called Desert Flower, you should check it out. But anyways I will go back and forth with updating.

With that said THANK YOU my lovely reviewers, Fanfiction has been a pain lately. It wouldn't let me review any stories or update any of mine. GRRR ...so no worries on that. And my computer broke down for a while but it's back to normal...

Melody- don't listen to her she was freaking out.

Me- Nu-uh

Melody- Whatever, well as you know here comes a big climax type thing in the story

Oh and to an answer from a review...Yugi wasn't put into a mental institution because the person I knew who did this and myself were questioned (I just forgot to mention that) it turns out that she only had to stay in the hospital three extra days under observation...where I'm from it's if you do it a second time that you HAVE to go to a youth crisis center...anyways

Me- well yeah I wasn't going to make this so angsty but hey I don't think it turned out too bad...

Warnings- Mentions of Rape, Character abuse, Yaoi

Disclaimer- Don't own Yugioh but sure as hell want too

Masked Emotions

Chapter12...Tears and Blood

XXXXXXX

When Malik got to school he was kind of surprised that Yugi and the others didn't approach him. Deciding that it was a good thing he made his way to home room.

He hated to admit that the beatings and rape were seriously affecting him. Now more than ever did he want Marik's arms' around him. He just wanted someone to comfort him.

Sitting down in his seat he mentally cursed himself. He couldn't be like everyone else and have friends and a boyfriend. He was scum, lower even and if he forgot that all of his friends would get hurt. So why couldn't he stop thinking about the way Marik kissed him.

XXXXXXX

The school day ended and Yugi and the gang was following Malik home. As they got near the house they hid in the bushes outside the kitchen window. They could hear Isis' screams as she was being beaten. Pulling out a camera Seto took a picture of what was happening.

"Get the fuck off her," they heard Malik say as he entered the house.

"What are you going to take her place," Malik's father sneered.

"If I have too. Don't you like boys better anyways, '_Dad'_" Malik said sarcastically. Letting go of Isis his father went over to Malik smacking him in the face.

"You'll pay for such insolence" he yelled mad now.

As Seto took more pictures they watched in agony as Malik's father pinned the struggling boy to the floor.

"You had best stop fighting otherwise those friends of yours will be next." his father threatened. Ryou gasped, '_That's why Malik didn't want us to get involved. He didn't want us hurt.'_

"Bakura, Marik, someone," Ryou said trying to contain his anger as Malik's pants were tore off. "Help him

"Ryou we should wait for more-""My best friend is about to be raped by his DAD, Go Fucking Help!" Ryou shouted cutting Seto off. Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Jou all jumped up running to help Malik.

Running through the front door they saw Malik's dad just about to enter him. Seeing red, Marik through him off punching him in the face. He repeatedly beat the man until Yami pulled him off.

"You don't need another penalty now go help Malik."

Marik turned and looked at the boy who was fighting Bakura nearing hysterics. Nodding he went over and embraced Malik who immediately stopped struggling and laid his head on Marik's shoulder sobbing.

"I-I'm so sorry, P-please d-don't hate me, P-please, please, D-don't hate me" Malik stuttered his blood shot eyes pleading Marik shamefully. Brushing hear out of the younger's eyes he hugged the boy tighter.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried. I love you more than you know," Marik whispered and Malik nodded resting his head on Marik's shoulder. Ryou and Seto entered the house then.

"I'm sorry Ryou" Malik said.

"Don't be"

"Where's Yugi I want to say sorry to him too," Malik said his eyes drifting over everyone's face.

"YOU! You stupid brat. You've ruined everything! I'll fucking KILL you!" Everyone turned to see Marik's dad all bleeding and bruised. He was standing up and pointing a gun at them. He wore an evil look as he stepped closer. Bakura went to push Ryou behind him until the gun was aimed at Bakura himself.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" the deranged man shouted. It was then everyone saw someone standing behind Malik's dad. Yugi! Yami shook his head 'no' silently demanding Yugi not to move. Quietly he made his way directly behind the man who's gun was still pointed at Bakura.

"DIE FUCKER" Malik's dad yelled shooting the gun.

Everything went in slow motion from there as Yugi jumped onto the man changing the bullet's destination. A scream was heard as they tumbled to the floor the gun skidded. Yugi grabbed it before the other man had a chance. Standing up he shakily pointed the gun at Malik's dad. It was then he looked over his shoulder to make sure everyone was okay. He gasped at the sight. '_No no no no no no no' _he chanted in his mind as tears streamed down his face.

Jou was lying on the ground gripping a spot beside his heart as blood poured from his wound fast. His breathing was labored and Seto used his lap as a pillow for Jou's head. Ryou was beside him crying with Malik as their look alikes held them while keeping an eye on Yugi. Jou stared at Yugi then gave the boy a half smile before passing out.

Hearing a movement Yugi turned his head to see Malik's dad standing.

"Well, well, looks like you killed your friend" he drawled.

"NO! No I didn't! You don't know anything, he's not dead" Yugi yelled crying.

"Yugi calm down" Yami said

"He's manipulating you. It's how he is" this time Malik said that. Yugi either couldn't or refused to hear him.

"Looks that way" the man pointed out. "Wow now you're just as bad as me."

"NO! You know NOTHING about me!" Yugi yelled.

"Well you can't be that different I mean you ARE a murderer." Malik's dad taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Yugi screamed and unconsciously pulled the trigger of the gun. Everything was silent and the shock in Yugi's eyes was mimicked in Malik's father's eyes as the gun fell to the ground with a clang.

"Yugi" Ryou's voice questioned, "Yugi say something" Turning around Yugi looked at them tears unwillingly flowing from his eyes. He heard siren's off in the distance and shuddered violently before beginning to choke. '_Why am I always the cause of sirens.'_ Yami ran over to the boy and patted his back.

"Breathe," he whispered, "You have to breathe" Though his words were comforting and Yugi gained control of his breath one look at Jou and the boy passed out.

XXXXXXX

Yugi felt circles being drawn on his back and lazily opened his eyes to see Yami smiling at him surrounded by everyone else. He immediately noticed that they were in the waiting area in the hospital and shivered unintentionally.

"Where's Jou" he asked his voice sounded rusty as if he hadn't used it in weeks and a cup of water was handed to him by Malik.

"He's asleep right now. We almost lost him but he became stable about three hours ago." Seto said and Yugi was shocked to see that even he had been crying. Yugi started crying again and buried his face into Yami's chest. A hand gently touched his shoulder and he turned to see Bakura smiling at him along with Ryou, Malik, and Marik.

"Hey Yugi, Thanks a lot," Malik said and Bakura nodded.

"Yeah thank you"

"What for" Yugi asked confused. "I almost killed Jou, and I did kill Malik's dad, I'm a murderer."

"What! No, you're anything but that. You didn't mean to kill Jou, you were trying to save Bakura and I don't know how I'll repay you, but you are anything but a murderer." Ryou said tears glistening in his eyes as Bakura drew the small albino close.

"And my dad needed to die. As awful as it sounds Isis and myself couldn't be happier that the stupid bastard it dead" Malik added bitterly. Yugi just nodded his head looking at the floor. He felt himself being picked up and looked to see Yami leading him to the public bathrooms that they had on that floor. Checking to see that no one else was there he promptly placed Yugi on the counter near the sink.

"Look at me" Yami demanded raising Yugi's head so that they were eye level. "You are not a murderer."

"But I killed someone," Yugi said refusing to believe it.

"You killed someone trying to save all of us. Malik's dad would never have done that. I love you so much Yugi, Please don't think like that I don't want you to," Yami stopped what he was about to say not wanting to make things worse.

"You don't want me to hurt myself," Yugi said catching on and Yami nodded.

"I love you, Yugi," Yami whispered leaning his forehead on the other one.

"I love you too, Yami" Yugi whispered back. Yami tilted Yugi's face to meet his and gently kissed him. They stood like that with their lips pressed together before Yugi could no longer take it, grasping the back of Yami's head he licked his bottom lip. Yami, catching on quickly opened his mouth and took lead of the kiss since Yugi really wasn't that experienced. As they pulled away the two gasped for air panting quietly. Yami bent his head placing more kisses on Yugi's neck nipping at certain places then sucking on the spot. Yugi moved his head so Yami could get more access to his neck.

When Yami slipped his hand under Yugi's shirt grasping the nipples under his shirt and pinching. He got the desired effect when Yugi let out a low moan clawing Yami's back.

"Y-y-yami," Yugi moaned and Yami smirked sliding Yugi's shirt up he bent further down and sucked on the pink erect nipples. More moans emitted from Yugi's mouth as Yami went down even further his hands finding Yugi's pants...

XXXXXXX

Ryou sat on the couch leaning against Bakura who gently rubbed his back. Not being able to take the silence of the room he got up walking to the bathroom, Bakura following closely behind. On his way there Ryou paused thinking he heard a low moan come form the bathroom but shook his head and continued walking. He stopped again hearing another moan.

"Ryou," Bakura questioned. Shaking his head once more he approached the bathroom door and softly pushed it open.

"U-um, Yugi" Ryou asked stuttering from embarrassment. Yami had the younger one leaning against the counter his hands in Yugi's pants. Apparently the two hadn't heard because they continued what they were doing and Yugi's moans increased. He quickly turned around only to bump into a snickering Bakura.

"Hey Yami save that for the bedroom" Bakura said laughing. That caught the couples attention and Yugi turned an interesting shade of red though I think it was more because Yami still didn't move his hand.

"Why we're doing fine here," Yami argued.

"As I can see but not only does Ryou need to go but so do I and I'm not taking a piss while you two go at it," Bakura stated dryly. Yami was about to argue until Yugi (who's still extremely red) removed the hand from his pants, with great difficulty since as Yami's hand was pulled out it brushed up against him the whole way.

"Y-you can go n-now, s-sorry that you had to see us," Yugi apologized then followed by Yami left the bathroom.

Ryou blushed then made his way to a urinal. He was about to go when he noticed Bakura standing beside him.

"What I need to go to" he protested but added a smirk.

"Good go use the girl's room,"

"Ryou you can't be serious," Bakura said looking at him shocked.

"Go" Ryou ordered and Bakura left the bathroom but not before 'making a feel' on his way out. Ryou squeaked and went to hit Bakura but noticed he was gone. Sighing peacefully Ryou relieved himself then washed his hands leaving the bathroom. He figured Bakura went back to the waiting room and proved himself correct. Everyone looked up as Ryou walked over, noticing the sad faces he voiced his worries.

"What's wrong" he asked and Malik answered.

Malik sighed, "Yugi's on probation. Someone just came and talked to him. It'll be for one year. Also the court date will be in a month. We all have to attend as witnesses."

"Oh...There's more isn't there"

"Yeah I have to go to a Youth Crisis Center. Grandpa kept them from taking me since I would need a legal guardian to make me go there. They can't force me to go permanently but it is state law that I'll have to attend group sessions and so will Malik and Isis." Yugi answered dully. Yami embraced him and he leaned his head on the others shoulder. Jou's doctor entered the room and approached them with a tired expression on his face. The middle-aged man looked at the boy's wearily.

"Katsuya should be fine. We have him on pain reliever right now since he's awake. Strong boy, most would be unconscious for days. I'll allow one person to see him. Preferably a parent or guardian." he said looking for an adult.

"Jou stays in his own apartment legally with the school's permission. Both of his parents are dead." Marik said.

"Fine then one of you may see him. Room 420" the doctor said and briskly walked off.

"Who should see him" Bakura asked looking around and Seto cleared his throat.

"I'll be seeing the mutt." he said going in the direction the room was located.

"Is it me or does Seto like Jou back," Yugi asked mischievously. Malik lifted a tired eyebrow.

"Seems that way. Won't Jou be thrilled." he said sarcastically.

"Oh Malik," Ryou asked and all eyes turned to him. "Where will you and Isis be staying tonight"

"Well actually Isis is staying with Shadi, a friend of the family I'm invited to go there but I'd rather not. I don't think he likes me much." Malik answered blushing slightly.

"You can stay with me" Marik said out of nowhere. Malik looked at him and shook his head.

"Why not"

"I don't want to be a burden" he answered downcast.

"You won't" "Marik tried to assure the boy knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"But-""You're staying at my house" Marik broke in sternly and Malik gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Well this should be interesting" Yugi mumbled and Yami nodded his head in agreement. They turned their attention to Ryou and Bakura who were whispering to each other quietly.

"20 on Malik" Ryou whispered.

"Nope I got mine on Marik" Bakura said sure of himself.

"Malik's not stupid"

"Yeah but this will sound corny but Marik loves him I think" Bakura answered. They glanced at the fighting Egyptians.

"Placing a bet?" Ryou asked Yami and Yugi.

XXXXXXX

Me-there I am finished and next will be Desert Flowers. I'm sorry for how pathetic this chapter was but I swear I'll try to make it up to you next time. Actually this was longer than the others.

Melody- I have a fucking headache do you have to literally talk ALOUD to the computer they can't fucking hear you.

Me- Oh...Anyways please review this chapter and I'm VERY sorry for the wait...


	14. Chapter 13 Wiping Away the Tears

Hi everybody. I'm back and ready for a new chapter. I'm sorry...but I had a bad case of writer's block that's why I didn't update.

Melody- okay and for curious reviewers the bet was on if the two Egyptians would restore their relationship that night and what would happen. By the way Thank You for such wonderful reviews. Someday I'm going to get around to answering them all. Actually I'll do that in the last chapter.

Me- Yeah, um...let's see I don't want to make this long but does anyone know a good yugi/yami story? I just have the urge to read one. I don't know...

Melody- ignore her please...Anyways(disclaimer) this stupid idiot just passed to go on to highschool, what makes you think she can own Yugioh?

Chapter 13...Wiping Away the Tears

XXXXXXX

If you were to say Marik's house was big, that would be an understatement. Malik himself spent five minutes just on the door step admiring it. Granted it wasn't as big as Seto's but it could compete.

"Plan on coming in" Malik faced his look alike and nodded. He wasn't about to spoil his stay here by angering the other in any way.

Marik looked at Malik with sadness. He wanted so badly to take him into his arms and though he wouldn't admit it, the half dead look in Malik's eyes was frightening. It was there all along too. Even in the waiting room with their friends his eyes were like that. It was just hidden from everyone else. But every time he looked away Marik saw it. Snapping out of his thoughts Malik attempted to smile.

"I'll show you where to put your stuff," he said continuing further into the house and up a set of stairs. Malik stared when they first entered the room. Egyptian artifacts littered the floor and walls which were lined with gold. A plush black carpet covered the ground on which a bed that had a gold comforter that matched the walls rested. A few pictures and posters lined the walls as well and a pile of clothes were in the corner of the room.

"This reminds me of home," he whispered.

"You lived in Egypt?"

"Yeah, until middle school where I moved to japan and met Yugi and eventually Ryou." Malik shook his head, "There is no way I can stay in here. This is obviously not a guest room,"

"You're right. It's my room.," Marik said.

"I can't sleep here. Where would you sleep?" Malik protested. Marik made his way towards the other and wrapped his arms around his waste. He tried to ignore how Malik jumped at his touch.

"I planned on sleeping with you."

XXXXXXX

Ryou unlocked the door to his house and stepped in shaking slightly from the cold. Everyone left the hospital except for Kaiba. Sitting down on the couch closing his eyes. A second later he opened them and then looked back and forth between the clock above his t.v. and his phone. '_Is it too late to call Bakura? Probably not since he most likely just got home too but...what could I say._' he thought. Quickly deciding he picked up the phone and dialed the number he already knew by heart. The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"_What?_" a harsh voice demanded from the other side.

"Um, Bakura" Ryou squeaked his voice higher than usual.

"_Oh, Ryou, Is something wrong_" Bakura asked his voice softening somewhat.

Ryou took a deep breath then exhaled, "No, it's just that, I was wondering...if maybe, you could come over."

"_Yea_h" Bakura said after a few minutes of silence, "_I'll be there soon_" After that was said Bakura hung up and a soft smile touched Ryou's face.

True to his word Bakura was at the house in less than five minutes. Ryou could hear him running up the steps to his door and waited a few seconds after the knock before answering. Bakura was in the same position as the last time he came over leaning against the doorway.

"Hey," Ryou said and moved to the side letting the other in. "Thanks for coming."

"It's fine," Bakura walked in and made himself at home on the couch. He didn't comment about the blanket spread out on the floor until Ryou sat on it.

"Why's that there" he asked voicing his thoughts.

"Well, there isn't much room on the couch and I wanted us both to be comfortable" Ryou said blushing. Bakura got off the couch and forcefully pushed Ryou onto the floor, straddling his hips.

"What was the reason you wanted me to come over" Bakura questioned and the blush on Ryou's cheeks became more visible.

"Bakura" he said hesitantly, "I'm finding it very hard to just be friends with you. Even if we have...ah...benefits." Bakura's eyes widened as he looked at the boy below him. He felt a tingly feeling at the pit of his stomach but tried ignoring it. "I want...I want to be with you again."

Wasting no time they both leaned towards the other lips connecting as they're embrace became more heated. After they broke apart Ryou found himself wanting more contact from his renewed lover and lifted his hips grinding they're groins together. A low groan emitted from his mouth and he heard Bakura's sharp intake of breath.

"Ryou you know what this will lead to if you don't stop," Bakura said breathing heavily.

"But 'Kura...I don't want to" Ryou replied half moaning as he once again grinded their hips. Bakura leaned down and experimentally nipped at Ryou's collarbone. When the junior let out a loud moan he assumed he'd found his weak spot and smirked.

"I love you 'Kura" Ryou moaned out bringing the others face to his. Bakura fully smiled at Ryou and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too tenshi(1)"

XXXXXXX

Okay just so people know there is a lemon here. I'm not posting it because of no longer allowing it and this is just a precaution. If you would like to read the lemon with it, in your review leave your email address and I will send it to you.

XXXXXXX

Malik blushed and Marik realized how wrong that sounded. Mentally cursing himself he let go of Malik who took one step back.

"I meant _just_ sleeping." he said trying to cover his mistake.

"It's fine, really" Malik said his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

"Well then let's get ready for bed. You can change in my private bathroom." Marik then started stripping and couldn't help but smirk at Malik's light blush. Malik noticed the smirk and gave a half one of his own. '_Two could play at this game_' he thought his old spirit slightly showing. He slowly lifted the edge of his shirt knowing of the pair of eyes watching him. Malik then bent down removing his pants in an excruciatingly slow way. By the time he was undressed Marik's mouth was half open and drool was hanging in the corner. Lust filled his eyes intertwined with love that scared Malik who quickly jumped under the covers.

"I'm ready for bed now" he said a smile on his lips. Marik simply nodded and got in beside him and to Malik's surprise wrapped his arms around the younger one holding him close.

"G'night" Marik mumbled snuggling impossibly close.

Malik laid awake for a few minutes after that. '_Is this what it's like to be held? Why is my heart pounding so fast? Do I have feelings for Marik?_ _Is this right? I don't know but what I do know is I like being held by him like this. Ra I hope he never lets go.' _After a while Malik closed his eyes preparing to sleep.

"Goodnight Marik" he whispered not knowing the other had been up the whole time waiting for the other to sleep first. And for the rest of the night he didn't let go.

XXXXXXX

The car ride home was silent with Yugi and Yami. They both just like being in the other's company and no words needed to be spoken as thoughts of the day filled their heads.

"Yami" Yugi said breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

"I'm s-" "Don't even think of saying sorry again. I'm going to drive you to group because I _want_ to not because just because your grandfather asked over the phone" The older teen said sternly.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to. If only we had a car." Yugi stated sighing.

"But you don't and it won't be so bad. I can make the car ride fun," Yami replied with a smirk as he reach over and pinched Yugi's left thigh. The younger boy giggled a little then gave an unnatural smirk.

"So could I" He undid his seatbelt and leaned over latching on to Yami's neck sucking gently. Yami's eyes widened and he gripped the wheel tighter his knuckles turning white.

"Yugi, you and I both know I have a small amount of self control so Sit Down" Yami tried to say this as calmly as possible but it was very difficult. Pouting Yugi drew back.

"You're no fun."

"Fun, wait till I get you in an empty classroom or something. Then I'll show you fun." Yami said laughing as Yugi tried to glare.

"Hmph, and what if I don't want to wait." Yugi replied as they neared the game shop. Getting out of the car saying nothing Yami walked around and ripped open Yugi's door pulling the younger one out. Pinning Yugi to the side of the car he smashed his lips against the other. Yugi felt the wet muscle gently glide into his mouth and moaned. Their tongues performed a dance of their own as the two grinded against each other. Yami was about to go further with his look alike before a voice interrupted him.

"Yugi I think it's time to come inside now," his grandfather said with a twinkle in his eye. Pulling apart from Yami a young blush graced the boy's face.

"Um...sorry grandpa. This is Yami, I know you've seen him a dozen times and talked to him on the phone, but you never were actually acquainted" Yugi said and his grandfather sized the boy in front of him up then held out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you formally, Yami" Yugi's grandfather said with a smile as Yami shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Yami replied with a small smile.

"Well Yugi, I''ll be inside packing for tomorrow's trip. I'll talk with you later on," his grandfather called out as he made his way back inside. Yugi smiled at Yami and gave him a quick but meaningful peck on the lips.

"Good night Yami, I love you" Yugi said before going inside. He faintly heard Yami say pretty much the same thing back.

XXXXXXX

(1) tenshi means angel and in a lot of stories Bakura refers to Ryou as an angel...I for one like that idea too.

Me-Sorry this was short but I wanted to get a chapter out there since it's been awhile since an update. I'll be writing the second chapter to Desert flower yet which I just started so it should be out in a few days. Please review!

Melody- I wouldn't after the long wait...

Me-Don't listen to her...I'm going to try and update this as much as I can now that I've pretty much overcome my writer's block. Ph and i was going to restore Malik and Marik's relationship but i don't want to move to fast.

R&R


	15. Chapter 14 For Every Smile

HI, I'm back with another chapter! I'm glad I got such awesome reviews and great suggestions to stories. You're all so nice. Thank you. I really like the support. I'm looking for a good Ryou/Bakura **one-shot** if anyone knows one.

Melody- Shut up and start the next chapter

Me- fine...stupid demanding yami

Melody- what was that

Me- nothing

Melody- whatever she doesn't own yugioh and let's just be glad of that otherwise it would be x-rated yaoi and none of us would be able to watch it unless it was behind our parents backs.

**Note**- Yeah you'll notice I didn't make Jou's accent as strong for obvious reasons. I mean i love to hear it but typing it is confusing on both parts I man I know I have trouble reading the accent when people go into it really deep. Not saying it's bad I think it's a great talent that I don't have.

**Another Note**- Thank you **Inuyasha's Plaything** for telling me the drug in white chicks was called a roofie.

Chapter 14...For Every Smile

* * *

(this was the night before when everything else happened)

Seto made his way down the hall slowly not sure why he demanded to see Jou. This was all so confusing to him. Opening the door slowly he was shocked to see Jou pretty much wide awake.

"Hey" Jou said quietly not meeting Seto's eyes. Apparently this situation was just as weird for him.

"How are you feeling" Seto asked the barest hint of emotion in his voice.

"Fine, how's Yugi. I mean is he ok" Jou asked eyes anxious to know.

"I won't lie to you. He's taking it pretty rough"

"Oh" Jou replied and Seto heard him mumble something under his breath like 'it wasn't his fault'.Seto went and sat down on the solitary chair in the room taking off his jacket to make himself comfortable. A few moments of silence passed comfortably.

"Seto?"

"What"

"Why is it that your seeing me. You didn't have to"

"I know, I was worried about you pup" Seto grudgingly admitted his heart clenching when Jou's eyes widened in surprise. "You thought I wasn't"

Realizing his mistake Jou shook his head, "No it's not that, I just didn't expect that you'd admit it"

"Well I did so let's just drop it" Seto said thinking of how pointless the conversation had become.

For once Jou didn't say anything stupid back and just gave a small smile grabbing Seto's hand in his and drifting off to sleep. Too bad he missed the look of affection and love Seto gave Jou back.

XXXXXXX

The gang decided to meet up in the waiting room of the hospital which Jou was staying in. They were all fairly curious as to what was going on since it was Jou that asked them to come first. Seto who was with Jou wouldn't say a thing about it and now that they were all gathered around they wanted to know.

"What the hell is taking so long" Bakura growled out annoyed. He wasn't pleased that they'd been waiting for over a half hour now.

"Kura be patient." Yugi looked at the two closely after that comment. They had both been joined at the hip since arrival when just the other day Ryou was jumpy and declaring they were friends with benefits. Apparently Malik noticed as well because the two shared a look then attacked the other boy.

"What happened"

"Did you two have sex" Who said what is pretty obvious, the 'sex' comment coming from Malik who let out a whoop when the other blushed.

"You didn't" Yugi said surprised and elbowed Yami in the side who hadn't stopped snickering since the conversation started.

"Well...um...you see..." Ryou started stuttering as Bakura just chuckled.

"Hot and passionate" he said delighted when Ryou turned a deep shade a red then nodded at his friends questioning gazes.

Marik let out a low whistle, a bemused expression painted on, "Never thought Ryou would go through with it" he said and Malik looked down a little.

"So does that mean you didn't have sex with Malik" Ryou asked suddenly a joyful expression on his face.

"NO"

"Yes that means I win. Okay then pay up everyone" the albino declared a raised hand out. Grudgingly Yami, Yugi, and Bakura all began pulling out 20's from their wallet then handed it to the boy.

"Wait you guys betted on us" Malik said his voice raising with each word.

"Malik wait, we didn't mean it, it was just a joke, we...um..We're sorry" Yugi pleaded down on one knee before the Egyptian. Fortunately Malik fell prey to the 'look' and nodded, signaling the ok. They all sat silently for a few minutes, leaning into each others embrace.

"How cute" a mocking voice said from the corner of the room. They looked up and saw Seto standing there without his jacket with his infamous smirk.

"Finally, you took long enough." Bakura snarled at the other but they could see that both were joking.

"You'll get over it I'm sure. Now Jou wants to speak with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik" Seto said his eyes on the three that were all looking at different places avoiding anyone's eyes.

"Well then you better get going" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear and Ryou releculantly let go.

"C'mon you guys" he said motioning to the other two who followed. Once they were gone Marik gave Set a sharp look.

"What's this all about" he asked observing the other.

"I don't know Jou wouldn't even tell me" the other answered not liking not knowing.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see Yami said.

XXXXXXX

"Stop fussin' I'm fine" Jou complained smacking away the hands all trying to fluff his pillow at once.

"But Jou-" "Yugi stop and listen to me. All three of you need to stop blaming yourself."

"Why would we do that" Ryou said trying to deny the accusation.

"Because that's just how you are. All of you. Malik thinks it's his fault because it was his dad. Ryou you think you could've jumped in the way. And Yugi you feel awful because you think it's you fault because you were the one who shot me." Jou said all in one breath, then taking in more air finished, "And it's not. You were only trying to help."

"I guess" was the only reply he got from Yugi and one from the others.

"I don't expect you to believe me. I know it will take time but I want you to know right from the start I don't blame any of you for what happened. Now since that's done. How's Bakura" Jou asked aiming the question to Ryou wiggling his eyebrows.

"How come everyone knows what's happening in my sex life!" the boy half-yelled then remembered he was in a hospital and blushed.

"Because you're so damned obvious. I mean your much more confident now than before."

"Hey I resent that statement, I'm a cute and innocent person." Ryou joked making them laugh.

A knock at the door was heard and they all quieted down as Seto's had poked in. "Is it safe now" he asked amused.

"Yeah, let the idiots in"

"If I'm an idiot than what the hell are you" Bakura retorted coming in and quickly going over to Ryou draping an arm over the other's shoulders.

"A high-classed retard" Marik laughed coming in next with Yami.

"Nice to see you two didn't change over night" Jou grumbled.

"How are you" Yami asked sitting in the seat Seto occupied the night before.

"Again with tha' question. I'm fine"

"Just making sure. I mean if something happened to you Seto would have to go back to the pound to find a new dog" Marik said and Jou blushed sinking lower in the bed.

"Enough with the dog jokes, only I can make them" Seto glared at Marik coming around to lean on Jou's bed on the opposite side of Yami. Another round of silence passed through the room except a relaxing one this time. Ryou, who Bakura now had two arms wrapped around suddenly wrenched away from the other and ran to Jou's bedside pushing Seto out of the way.

"I have the perfect idea" he said grabbing the other's hand and everyone who held their breaths in curiosity burst out laughing.

"Should I ask" Jou said trying hard to calm his breathing as to not hurt himself further.

Ignoring the other Ryou smiled, "We should throw a welcome back party. Wouldn't that be fun"

"Yeah that's a great idea and we can hold it in Seto's mansion when Yugi and I don't have counseling." Malik piped up from where he was standing beside Marik.

"In my house!" Seto moaned rubbing his temples, "I knew it was a bad idea to get to know them. But does anyone listen to me. Nooo. Let's be friends they said. I told them it would only bring trouble and now they want to use my house. My nice house. I can already imagine it'll be ruined by the time their done and..."

"Seto"

"Yes"

"You're ranting now" Jou informed a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh"

XXXXXXX (A few hours later)

Malik lounged on Marik's bed thinking to himself while his look alike showered. He couldn't help but think he should already be over what happened with his dad. Everybody else seemed to be fine except for the occasional sad look. Shouldn't he?

Rolling over to lay on his stomach he scooted up further gripping a pillow and hugging it. Malik took in a deep breath and smiled smelling Marik's cologne. He couldn't believe he was in the other's house :mansion: nevermind on his bed. Marik had been so nice to him, not at all acting like the stuck up jock he was stereotyped with at school. Though Malik knew that as nice as Marik was being he had a side to him that was just as dangerous as Ryou was sweet. And at that moment Malik decided he wouldn't shy away from the other when he finally saw that side of him, but would take it in. I mean you couldn't have just a part of person but all.

'_Since when did you decide you want Marik' _a voice asked in his head causing the boy to blush and snuggle further into the pillow burying his head in as well. When he noticed air wasn't a luxury Malik raised his head to breathe deeply when he didn't hear the sound fo the shower anymore. Turning to look over his shoulder the other rolled back on his back, his jaw dropping at the site before him.

Marik was standing in the doorway of the connecting bathroom, with only a towel loosely resting on his hips, steam coming out from behind him. Water droplets fell from his still wet hair falling down his body leaving a wet trail. Following a drop of water Marik eyes widened as the one he chose to stair at went right over a dark nipple. Shifting his position Malik looked the other way a blush dancing across his cheeks.

"Am I that interesting" Marik asked noticing how the other looked at him and where the gaze last was. Walking towards his bureau he had to hold back laughter watching the other sneaking peaks at him from under the hair covering his eyes. Marik almost smiled remembering the other doing the same thing when they were all at Seto's the first day he tried to kiss the boy.

Marik decided to spare the boy anymore embarrassment by putting his boxers on with his towel over his waist. Once they were on his hips he wiggled the towel off then threw on a pair of baggy jeans with a black wife beater.

"Malik," he called getting the other's attention, "It's ok you know"

"What" Malik said looking confused.

"To feel the way you do, it's ok" Marik filled in.

"It can't be. I mean I feel so selfish, and Jou got hurt, then Yugi having to go to counseling to. I can't take it Marik. I'm so happy he's dead but I can't help but feel his presence around me and I'm scared! I'm so scared Marik, so scared." Malik cried launching himself into Marik's arms as tears fell down his face.

"It's ok, I swear to you I won't leave you alone to go through this. We're all here for you, and you can talk to Bakura about this whenever you want. Just because he may understand you better. But I love you and I won't let go" Marik blurted out then cursed himself as the other pulled away a little and looked into Marik's eyes.

"W-what. You do"

"Yep"

"Are you sure" Malik asked and Marik frowned.

"Of course I am don't even think of doubting it"

"But I'm used and dirty"Malik protested quietly and Marik pulled the other close and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Your everything but those kind of words" Marik whispered knowing it would take awhile for the other to believe that.

"Then Marik,"

"Yeah"

"I think I love you too"

XXXXXXX

Yugi and Yami laid in the junior's bed, Yugi with his head resting on Yami's subject while Yami stroked his hair gently.

"How was the counselor. He seemed nice" Yami said bringing up the topic not sure if it was safe or not.

"It was fine. Dr. Gordon was really nice, not at all what I expected." Yugi replied leaning in more to the touch remembering his first meeting with the doctor.

_Flashback- Yugi twisted his hands nervously as he waited to see his new doctor. The only thing that he knew was the he was male and his name was Doctor Gordon. Trying to calm his nerves Yugi went over to the water fountain taking in large amounts of water. Over the sound of water he heard his name being called and rushed over to the young woman holding a clipboard._

_"Are you a Mister Yugi Mouto" she asked kindly and underneath her hat he could see a small strand of blonde hair peeking out._

_"Hi I'm Dr. Gordon's assistant, May Rodes, if you could kindly follow me, his office is right this way" she said and doing a little pivot turn walked down the hall she came from passing a few doors before coming to a large clear one at the end of the hall. Going through the door she stepped through revealing a small office with a door in the left hand corner of it. Leading him to the door she opened it peeking her head in._

_"Dr. Gordon Yugi is here to see you" she said then turned smiling sweetly at Yugi opening the door more so he could fit through. As the door clicked when shutting behind him Yugi shook his head trying to slow his heart beat. He looked around the room noticing a few couches and a punching bag in the far corner._

_"Hello Mister Mouto, or is it ok if I call you Yugi, Well, I'm Dr. Gordon you can have a seat wherever you like." A man said and Yugi instantly felt relieved to notice the man wasn't an old guy with a weird white coat and very serious, but instead a man looking to be in his mid-thirties with a comforting smile. Yugi took the chair right in front of the desk not nearly as nervous as before._

_"Yugi's fine" he said reaching over to shake the offered hand.- End Flashback_

"I'm glad, though I wish I could've met him first" Yami said with a pout.

"Yami I did fine on my own, maybe after a few more meetings I could introduse you both" he said then nuzzled into the other surprised when he heard laughter.

"Are you...ticklish" Yami's eyes widened considerably and he shook his head no too soon.

"But I think you are" Yugi said jumping onto the other starting a full out war.

* * *

Me-Well I don't think this turned out awful.

Melody- for once I agree

Me- Yeah I don't know when I'll be updating next but bear with me here. I saw how short the other chapter was so I tried to make this one longer. I hope you all like it

...R&R...


	16. Chapter 15 Just Hold Me Close

Me- Hi everyone. I think the last chapter turned out well and I'm glad everyone liked it. Okay so now here is our announcement...sniffs **This Chapter Is the Last!** and probably the longest Which really sucks because this story is fun to write but I need to work on Desert Flower and I have a new story coming out soon.

Melody- This may be the last time I get to hear you bitch and moan about writer's block.

Me- What do you mean 'last time,' you live in my head.

Melody- Good point and since we haven't updated in so long let's not keep them waiting.

Diclaimer- Yugi's cute. Yami's regal. laughs Ryou's sweet. Bakura's a sexy sadist. Malik's an insane guy but damn is he hot. Marik's a bad ass that is more insane than Malik. And sadly, I own none of them nor any other character's in yugioh.

Chapter 15...Just Hold Me Close

Jou, finally able to leave the hospital on various meds, was leaning on Seto as he made his way to the other's limo.

"Has anyone started school again" Jou asked Seto as he was helped into the car. Once Seto was seated as well he gave a small smile.

"No. They will be tomorrow though. Marik and Bakura can't afford to miss anymore days or they'll fail." The CEO explained and that made Jou chuckle.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. But what about Ryou, Yugi, and Malik. How are they?"

"Just fine. They're actually doing a lot better than before. I think the other's changed to" He commented and Jou nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Yugi phoned and said some kid walked into Bakura knocking him into Ryou. He was about to kick the kid's ass when Ryou put a hand on his shoulder. The next thing you know the two are up against the wall to some random store in the mall making out. They didn't stop until the security guard came either." A round of laughter filled the car including the driver in the front seat who had become accustomed to the boys. After a moment of silence Jou spoke again.

"I just hope nothing will change when we get back to school"

They pulled up at the mansion where loud music could be heard the minuted they reached the beginning of the long driveway. Lights were blaring different colors of blue, red, green, silver, and yellow. When they got to the door a big 'Welcome Back' sign was posted there.

"I'm just glad I had Mokuba sleep out this weekend." Seto mumbled and Jou gave out a small laugh.

Opening the door Seto took a step bac as the music that the thought was loud before was even louder when the opened the door. With both looking winded they stepped into the hallway shrugging off their coats and closing the door behind them.

"It's being held in the party room" Seto informed the other.

"No way" Jou said sarcastically and walked with the other in the said direction.

Opening yet another door both were surprised at the amount of people in the room. This room was huge and just fit in all of the people with some extra space. Before Jou could even step in he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a light hug.

"Jou! I'm so glad you're okay. Yugi called us and told us what happened and I had no idea. I hope you're feeling alright now"

"Whoah. Chill Kayla, I'm just fine" Jou said wincing as the girl hugged a little tighter.

"He needs to breathe Kay, and to do that oxygen is required meaning you have to let go" Chloe said pulling the other girl away and into her arms.

"I helped get you're school work in Debate since that's the only class we have together" Kayla smiled. "Oh and let's find Malik, I know he had something I wanted to find out" With that said, she grabbed Jou's hand diving into the crowd with Chloe and Seto doing their best to follow. They made it to a white clothed table which the other's were standing around.

"Jou!"

Jou laughed as Yugi plummeted into him, his little arms enveloping the other in a hug.

"It's so nice to finally have you out. I can't get over how big this place is I mean it's Huge! I've never been to a party before well except for the other on and I mean isn't this just so cool!" All of this was said in one breath as Yugi finished with a little smile. Yami chuckled grabbing the smaller of the two by the waist then pulling him close.

"Little one I think you're a little to hyper today"

"Nah, it's cool Yami, he gets like this every once in a while and I bet he ate some fudge to" At this comment Yami raised an eyebrow at his little love.

"Was that why we _had_ to stop at the candy store" Everybody now looked at the younger boy who was fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. Pitying him Ryou spoke up.

"Okay you guys let's leave Yugi alone now"

"I think it's fun watching Yugi squirm" Marik said and was bopped off the head by Malik.

"Anyways, Thanks for the party you guys" Jou said a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Aww...don't get all sentimental on us" Bakura teased.

"It wasn't a problem at all Jou trust me" Ryou smiled and everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny"

"You two"

"Speaking of which" Kayla looked over at Malik. "What did you have to say"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Malik said and snuggled into Marik burying his face in the crook of the other's neck. The two had become close over the short time Malik had been living with Marik and the younger boy had become somewhat dependant on the boy.

"Now we know there is something up so just tell us." Chloe gave them an appraising look.

"Malik and myself are together"

"HAHAHA! And you said me and Ryou were funny. At least we didn't take so long to get with each other" At this Marik shot Bakura a glare telling him to shut up. Giggling Yugi walked over and touched Malik gently on the arm.

"I'm happy for you" he smiled at his best friend and Ryou nodded his head with the statement.

"Thank you" Malik whispered this so softly that they couldn't hear it over the music and laughter but he knew that they understood.

"You guys will be at school tomorrow right" the young teen sweat dropped when she didn't receive an answer and noticed how they all were too caught up in the moment.

"Yes they'll be there" Seto answered.

"Well then that will be just another test of this commitment and love" she said quietly before smiling and looking up at her love.

"I think they'll be fine. Don't you Chloe"

"Yes koi, I do"

XXXXXXX

Yugi made his way to school with a small bounce in his step before pausing at where he would usually meet Malik. The teen was now living with Marik meaning he couldn't walk with Yugi to school anymore.

"There goes those days" he mumbled to himself and continued walking. Just then a sleek black car pulled up, stopping by him. The windows rolled down and Malik's head popped out, a big smirk on his face.

"You didn't think I'd make you walk alone did you"

"Not at all, I just figured you'd be running late because you forgot your homework again" a groan was heard from the boy proving that statement correct. "But since I'm the good person I am you can copy mine"

"Good person my ass" Malik said under his breath "C'mon get in"

Looking past Malik he saw Marik leaning back in his seat watching the exchange with amusement.

"Are you sure you don't mind Marik" Yugi asked timidly.

"If I did you'd know it" Marik said smirking to show off his canine-like fangs.

"Oh and that just made me want to ride with you all the more" Yugi said more to himself while getting in the back seat of the car. In a few minutes they were pulling into the school parking lot near Yami's car and Bakura's bike.

"Why didn't you bring your bike today Marik"

"No reason really just felt like bringing the car. Malik wanted to get you anyways" The older teen said jumping out of the car walking to the rest of their friends.

"Thank you" Yugi smiled then ran over to Yami tumbling right into him giving the boy a hug.

"Good morning to you as well, I called earlier to see if you needed a ride but you had already left.

"Sorry, Marik gave me a ride though so I didn't walk much" With a glance at the tan Egyptian and smiled.

"Don't go thinking I'm a patriot now" Marik smirked flipping a dagger to add to the affect.

"Put that away before you get caught. And trust me you're nowhere near a patriot" Malik said wacking the other off the back of the head.

"That's right he's a cock sucker that likes it in the ass" a voice said and heads turned to the voice that spoke.

"I bet it's better than what you get" Marik glared at Charlie holding the dagger he didn't put away.

"I'm fine without it. And how is are little suicide boy doing...pity he isn't dead yet" Charlie said smirking and glaring at Yugi who looked down obviously trying to ignore the other boy. Within a second the words came out he was pinned against the school wall, a knife being held by Yami casually resting at his throat.

"It's not a pity you will be if you don't shut the fuck up" Yami growled out before a hand touched his shoulder and he slightly turned his head to see Yugi standing there smiling.

"I'm fine Yami, his words don't hurt me anymore" With a sigh he let go of the scared boy walking off, everyone else following. Once they neared the juniors home room Yami leaned against a wall. Bakura and Marik stared at Yami for a minute, looked at each other, and then back to him and began busting out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny" A very irritated Yami glared at the two.

"You're evil, and it's great" was all Bakura managed to get out and every time Marik tried to say something he started laughing.

"Can I get a translation for that" Yami asked dryly.

"You see, it's been so long since we've seen you go into 'Evil Yami' mode and it was great" Marik said still laughing a little.

"You have a sick sense of humor" Was there only reply to that.

"Us! What about the time when you saw your first por-" A hand was quickly clamped over Bakura's mouth. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"You saw your first porn with two other guys, that's just sick" Seto said trying not to laugh at the tri-haired boy's predicament.

"Shut up Seto no one asked for your thoughts anyways"

"I give them for free in your case" No one noticed how all of the juniors were off to one side away form the seniors who were arguing.

"You know sometimes I wonder what I get myself into" Ryou whispered to the other boys who nodded in agreement.

"And to think I've known them longer" Jou barely whispered back.

"Yeah well we may have the rest of our _lives_ with them" Yugi said still trying to be quiet.

"Which would be the reason I go to therapy" Malik said loud enough for half the hall to hear but just being his obnoxious self (I love malik, I do). "I'll probably get to go for free when they see why I'm insane" he said laughing making all of the teens laugh. He didn't notice Marik come up behind him and grabbing his sides. Jumping up Malik froze in fear before smiling when he looked down at the familiar Egyptian hands intertwined around his waist.

"You scared me"

"Sorry bout that" Just then the bell rang signaling for them to go to class.

A chorus of I love you and bye was heard and then they were all gone and in class.

XXXXXXX

Gym came quickly for the three teenage boys who plopped down onto the bleachers not expecting their boyfriends anytime soon.

"I can't believe Miss Rinshas was actually nice about me being gone and unprepared for class. That and Weevil almost took over my spot as the third highest ranking in school"

"Yeah that's pretty sad" Yugi said to himself but when Malik glared he laughed nervously, "I mean your so much better, haha, let's all hail Malik"

To fit with the conversation Ryou comically raised his arms in the air and bowed to the Egyptian.

"Oh might Malik what can I do to please you" he said and very loud laughter was heard behind him. Turning around he blushed seeing the seniors.

"Now Ryou, shouldn't you be praising Bakura" Seto asked amused but not about to say they heard the conversation before.

"I umm I was j-"

"Oh come off it we all know I should rule the world" Malik said making Marik grin.

"That babes, is what worries me"

"ALRIGHT PANSIES! GET IN THE LOCKER ROOM AND CHANGE OUT" Coach Sweet yelled this...right in Ryou's ear.

"I hate him I swear I don't hate many but I'm putting him at the top of your death list Bakura" He said looking at his look-alike who merely grinned wrapping an arm around the boy as they walked towards the locker room.

"You just get better and better everyday" Bakura said pecking the younger boy on the cheek. In the locker rooms things went semi-normal. Malik waited for everyone else to finish before he started to change. He sadly smiled at Marik over his back since they were the only two left in the locker room.

"Kind of revolting, no" Malik kept his voice level as he stepped a little to the side. For obvious reasons he didn't like people standing directly behind him.

"Nah, you're still the prettiest" Marik teased lightening the mood but still gazing at the scars, this was the first time he really got to get a good look at them. Malik slipped on a shirt cutting his view.

"And if you find something prettier"

"Nothingcould compete. Now let's get going" Marik grabbed Malik's hand tugging at it for him to follow the older boy out the door.

"Why the hurry"

"We're playing dodge ball because of the rain"

"It's raining? It was sunny this morning"

"Well I don't control the weather and this is the only excuse I get to terrorize legally" Laughing at that statement Malik noticed the game had already started.

"Hey Malik, go on that side" Marik said observing the game.

"Why" Marik pointed to a dark corner where Ryou and Yugi were trying to make themselves invisible, Otogi trying to block them and play, and then pointed to where Yami, Bakura, and Seto were throwing balls like wild in all directions.

"I see, Good luck then koi" Malik said sarcastically then running off in his friends direction. As he approached them he couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny. I _loathe_ dodge ball" Ryou said his voice filled with venom.

"Well then instead of making Otogi and myself do all the work why not take it out on them" he pointed at the seniors who were obviously enjoying the game. Ryou's stomach turned. How could they like playing this.

"C'mon Otogi they'll protect themselves in this or sneak off to the bleachers. Let's go kick ass" Malik said to his recently made friend who smirked in agreement. They made their way to the front before picking up two balls each and joining the others who braved the front line.

The seniors just noticing their arrival smirked and shot them a look meaning war. Malik didn't waste anytime before he threw a ball at Bakura who dodged in time for it to go by him and hit some unsuspecting kid. Otogi with a ball of his own threw it at Seto who underestimated the flamboyant boy's aim and was hit in his hip. Growling Seto stalked over to the bleachers and sat downwhen Yami started laughing at the other boy. He stopped laughing when a ball hit him in his leg. He looked up into the smirking face of Yugi, who had Ryou right beside him.

The game continued and to the juniors disappointment their side lost. After changing out they made their way to lunch.

"You made us play and we still lost" Ryou complained.

"Yeah but at least you went down fighting and you got Marik out. I couldn't even get him" Malik said noting Marik's pout.

"And I got Yami!" Yugi squealed.

"That was cruel Yugi" Yami said poking the boy in his side rejoicing in the other's giggling.

"Yami stop poking me" Yugi laughed pushing the other's hand away.

"Fine" Yami huffed as they entered the lunch room sitting down at a table that wasn't in the middle of the lunch room this time. Surprisingly they got very few whispers and the occasional glance every once in a while.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief before looking over at the table that the seniors used to occupy.

"You guys why is Rachel sitting at the exact opposite side of the lunch room without anyone else" he asked drawing the other's attention to that side of the room.

"Who cares she's a fucking bitch" Marik commented before turning away and pulling out his wallet.

"I'll be back I need to get some food" he said before walking off.

"Don't sell them out Marik" Bakura yelled after him.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure Yami" Yugi asked over the phone. Yami gave him a ride home from school and once Yugi's homework was done, and eating finished, he quickly called Yami.

"Yes, And I swear Yugi one more time and I'll strangle you"

"Before or after you kiss me" Yugi joked and yami gave an exasperated sigh.

"This is why you shouldn't hang out with Marik and Bakura. They're tainting your innocence." he proclaimed and Yugi giggled.

"You taint my innocence" after a moment of pause he could imagine Yami shaking his head up and down.

"Very true"

"It's getting a little late. Gramps told me not to stay on long tonight" Yugi said dejectedly.

"It's ok Yugi I'll see you tomorrow. I love you"

"I love you to. Bye Yami"

XXXXXXX

Letting out a loud moan Ryou sighed in complete and utter happiness as his release washed through him like fire.

"God Bakura that was amazing" he breathed out.

"Yeah but you sure as hell add to it" he pointed out, groping around for the pony tail on the coffee table. Yes they were once again in the living room, making Ryou wondered if one day they would ever make it to the bed. Watching Bakura tie back his hair he smiled. He knew the senior did that only around him and while he acted tough, small things like that proved he trusted the smaller boy.

"Hardly, you're burning more calories"

"I'm not even going to get into a conversation over who just burned more calories during sex" Bakura said lying on his back.

"Whatever" Ryou rolled his eyes and turned on his side snuggling into the other's warmth.

"Night kura, love you" Ryou said and Bakura bent a little kissing his head.

"I know, I love you to"

XXXXXXX

"That was pathetic! There was barely any blood" Malik said as they left the movie theater. "I risked suffering Isis' wrath by seeing a movie on a school night and this is what I get...infuriating"

"Yeah that fucking sucked. We should sue" Marik said agreeing with his 'little love' his secret pet name for Malik.

"Yes that's what we'll do! Now that it's settled can we get food on the way home"

"Sure...but Isis said I could only keep you for two hours" At this Malik purred deep in his throat before latching onto Marik's arm.

"Please...I'm hungry"

"If you turn into Jou I'm going to kill myself" Marik said shaking his head and Malik smiled.

"I won't if you buy me food this one time" he said.

"Alright Let's go" Marik felt the warmth leave his arm and looked up to see Malik walking out the Movie Theater doors.

"So much for Love"

Five minutes later...

"I love you Marik thanks for the ride" Malik said hugging the boy and allowing a peck on the lips. "And the food"

"No problem, love you to. I'll be here tomorrow morning, so be up this time." Marik said startng to drive off.

"Yeah right that's what I should be telling you" Malik screamed into the night and Marik smirked looking in the rear view mirror at his boyfriend.

XXXXXXX

Me- That's it...I'm done cries

Melody- That wasn't to bad and had very little angst.

Me- Exactly which is where I explain a few things. There will be a **sequel**. I'll try to get it started soon but I already have the ideas for it. You'll have to have read this story to get it of course so I hope you all will check it out. This may have a little more Malik because I tend to put in more of him but I will try and keep it even between couples...I'll give you a preview...now it might not be this way in the next chapter but it will be similar.

Preview:

_"Malik! I can't believe you are bringing her into this house! I won't have it" Ryou fumed glaring at his friend._

_"I agree I don't want her here. Get her out" Bakura glared through the wall of the kitchen at the person on the other side._

_"I know you all hate her believe me I do, but listen, Rachel's been through a lot of shit and I need you to sit down and hear me out"_

End Preview

Another thing..I know Malik seemed a little clingy and open to Marik but let me state one thing. It's a proven fact that most people sexually abused or raped are more sexually active then a person who wasn't.Also the person that they find the most comfort from is likea protector.I know, because sadly I was once a victim. So I really don't need to hear any complaints about that please.

And Last but most definitely not least I need to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are so awesome and I never would have been able to finish this without you. I hope you'll all be there for the sequel but I'm super glad you were hear for this.!

Melody- Shut up already we've heard enough from you

Me-And Melody wants you to know she'll be missing you all

Melody- Stay out of my thoughts you idiot

Me- Whoops...Anyways, R&R


End file.
